<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Catty! by Iwanttobeawitchlalala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168668">He's Catty!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttobeawitchlalala/pseuds/Iwanttobeawitchlalala'>Iwanttobeawitchlalala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harems, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Moresomes, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttobeawitchlalala/pseuds/Iwanttobeawitchlalala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets an inheritance- he is a submissive Neko and, apparently, has 7 MATES! He learns that some of his friends are traitors, and so is Albus-Too-Many-Fucking-Names-Dumbledore. Now he must find out who he can trust and find who his mates are, while working around the manipulations of his former friends and the Headmaster, as well as the concerning knowledge that only he has.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfics Harry Potter não concluidas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets an inheritance- he is a submissive Neko and, apparently, has 7 MATES! He learns that some of his friends are traitors, and so is Albus-Too-Many-Fucking-Names-Dumbledore. Now he must find out who he can trust and find who his mates are, while working around the manipulations of his former friends and the Headmaster, as well as the concerning knowledge that only he has.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Harry stood in the atrium, face to face with Voldemort. He had his wand pointed at him, who was experiencing the aftermaths of a Cruciatus curse. Harry's wand lay abandoned a few feet away from Voldemort. The snake-like man spoke with a sneer, “Harry Potter, you will never win against me. I am so much more powerful than you. And to prove it, <em> Avada Kedavra! </em>” The green light flew from Voldemort’s wand just as the Order members came into the room. </p><p>His eyes widened, and they met Sirius’ as he and the others joined him in the atrium. As the curse hit him directly in the chest, he heard the screams of his name from the Light members and his friends, saw Sirius’ terrified face, then saw another green light as he passed out. </p><p>There was a soft, floating feeling before his opened up his eyes. he groaned and stood slowly, looking around. Instead of being inside the ministry, she was in a pure white room. There was a chest sitting in the middle made of black wood, and Harry cautiously walked over to it. He hesitated before undoing the latch on the chest and opening it. he was horrified to see a small, baby-sized thing, covered in blood, dying inside. </p><p>Harry watched in horror as the thing gasped for breath, then slowly stopped moving and breathing and then faded away into oblivion. He looked around the room for a hint of what had happened. There were 2 doors that had not been there before on the opposite side of the room. He walked over and hesitated before the 2, then opened the one on the left. There was a bright white light and when it dimmed, he saw another white room with 2 cloaked figures standing in the middle of the room. </p><p>*</p><p>A few minutes later, he was waking up. he opened his eyes, and saw some of the Order members, hisr godfather, Remus and his friends surrounding his, looking sad. Tears were running down their faces. He groaned and gasps were heard around the room. He noticed that there were Aurors, Ministry officials, and the Minister himself around the room as well as the people around him. </p><p>“Harry?” Hermione whispered from where she was kneeling beside his, hand clasped in hers. </p><p>“Hermione, are you alright?” he said, hoarsely, moving to sit up. </p><p>“harry!” She cried, throwing herself at the smaller boy. “We thought you were dead! V-Vo-Voldemort hit you with a Killing Curse!” </p><p>“That old thing? You should know by now, ‘Mione. The killing curse can’t keep me down,” he joked with a hoarse voice. There were a few shaky chuckles around the room, but she just sobbed harder into Harry's shirt. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her closer into his chest. “It’s okay, Hermione. I’m alive. It’s alright,” he murmured in her ear. After a while, she pulled away and leaned against Ron, who was kneeling beside him, looking pale and relieved. He hugged Hermione, who’s place was immediately taken by Ginny and Luna, who were also crying. After they hugged him, he was pulled into a double hug by Sirius and Remus. Sirius had almost died after Bellabitch hit him with a Stunner that sent him toward the Veil, but Harry had cast a summoning spell on him and had thankfully saved him. </p><p>“Pup, we thought we lost you,” Sirius said, crushing Harry into his broad chest. </p><p>“Don’t ever scare us like that again, Prongslet,” Remus shakily added. </p><p>After a long round of hugs and reassurances that he was fine, everyone finally let him stand. But as soon as he was on his feet, his knees buckled and she almost fell, only to be caught by Neville. “Thanks, mate,” Harry muttered, feeling lightheaded. he suddenly felt a sharp pain in hiya shoulder and left part of his chest, which he hadn’t noticed before but realised had been there the whole time. he gripped the area that hurt, and winced in pain. He felt something wet and pulled his hand away to find it covered in blood. “That’s not good,” he murmured, looking up to see his companions’ frightened faces before his vision blurred and he passed out again. </p><p>*</p><p>he woke up the next day in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, surrounded by blurry figures that looked to be the Weasley family minus the 3 oldest boys, his dogfathers, and Neville and Luna. He groaned and opened his eyes, causing everyone to turn to him with wide eyes. He reached for his glasses and they were placed gently on his face by someone, which turned out to be Molly Weasley. </p><p>“Harry, dear!” Mrs. Weasley said, relief in her voice. “You’re awake!” She reached out and patted his hand and he was grateful that she didn’t try to hug him, since his chest and shoulder were throbbing dully. </p><p>“Hi, Mrs. Weasley,” he croaked. He coughed and cleared his throat. </p><p>“Harrykins,” one of the twins, Fred, said, as the 2 stepped up to the bed. </p><p>“You really-” George picked up where Fred left off. </p><p>“Have a knack-” </p><p>“For getting into-”</p><p>“Loads of trouble.” </p><p>“You must teach us!” They chorused. Sirius, Harry, and Ron laughed as Mrs. Weasley smacked both the twins’ heads and Hermione tsked disapprovingly. Remus and Aurthur just watched the scene with amused looks. </p><p>“Oh, honestly, boys,” Mrs. Weasley scolded. “Don’t encourage him dangerous adventures!” She shook her finger at Harry, “and you, young man. You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days!” </p><p>Harry looked down guiltily, muttering, “Sorry, Mrs. Weasley.” </p><p>he shook her head before smiling. “But I’m proud of you. You handled yourself very well.” Harry smiled up at her before looking serious again. </p><p>“What happened with Voldemort?” he said, ignoring the flinches at the name. </p><p>Ron spoke for the first time. “Well after he hit you with the Curse, it re-bounded again. It hit him, and he collapsed, before literally turning into dust.” </p><p>“Really?” Harry sat up straighter. “He’s gone?” </p><p>“That he is, Mr. Potter,” a voice from the doorway said. They all looked to see Dumbledore walking in, eyes twinkling. </p><p>“Thank Merlin,” Harry whispered, sagging against the bed.</p><p>The twins placed a hand on his shoulder and arm, respectively, in an act of comfort. </p><p>“You did well,Harry,” Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile. “You did the Wizarding World a huge favor. We all owe you our thanks.” </p><p>“I didn’t really do anything,” Harry said. “All I did was get hit by a curse.” </p><p>“Humble as always,” Sirius patted his leg. </p><p>Suddenly everything that happened after he was hit with the AK came flooding back. He tried to decide if he should tell the Headmaster, or keep it to himself for now. On one hand, he wanted to know what the thing in the chest was. But on the other hand, he hadn’t trusted the Professor for a couple years. The things he did never made much sense to Harry, and there were a lot of things he could have done, such as help Sirius get a trial, that he didn’t do. And after what happened at the end of last year, Harry had begged Dumbledore to let him stay with Sirius and Remus, or with the Weasleys, or even at Hogwarts, but the Headmaster had refused, saying he needed to be protected by the blood wards. But Voldemort had Harry’s blood running through his veins. He could get past the wards. And what was supposed to protect him from his relatives? He was beaten, starved, locked up in his room, worked like a house elf, and always degraded, hated. And he was supposed to be safe here. The place he was abused for 14 years. </p><p>Harry came to the decision to keep what happened to himself for now so it couldn’t be used against him. </p><p>“Is something wrong, Harry?” The Headmaster enquired, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>“Oh, no sir. It’s just a lot to take in,” Harry said. It wasn’t a lie. After 15 years, he was finally free of the menace who had been hunting him. “I’m just beyond relieved.” </p><p>“I can understand that,” the older man said with a nod. “Well, now that I know you are well, I must get back. I have a school to run, after all.” He winked and then made his way out of the room with a wave. </p><p>As soon as he left, Madame Pomfrey came bustling over. “Mr. Potter, so sorry for the wait. I had another patient.” She whipped out her wand and cast diagnostic spells. “Well, it looks like you’re going to be fine. I want you to stay here for the night.” Harry groaned. “And no complaining. Or trying to sneak out like you always do.” She glared at her patient. “I’ll tie you down to the bed if I have to.” </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“I’ll do it!” She waved her wand threateningly. </p><p>He huffed. “Fine,” he said. “What was all the blood from?”</p><p>“Good. Now. The blood was from the killing curse. It caused a gash on your shoulder, a larger version of the one on your head. It could not be healed by magic, so you’re going to have a scar.” She looked at her favorite patient with an apologetic smile. “I have it bandaged, and they will magically replace themselves. They will be able to be removed in 2 weeks, so I’ll take them off the day before you leave for home.” </p><p>“Oh. Well, I’d rather be scarred than dead,” he shrugged. </p><p>“That’s a good way of looking at it,” Remus chuckled. </p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you to your visitors. Visiting hours end in 20 minutes. I expect you all to be gone by then. Remember. Try sneaking out once and I’ll tie you to the bed.” Madame Pomfrey threatened, smiling at the group, then went back to her office. </p><p>“How many times have you snuck out?” Sirius chuckled,  moving to sit on the edge of his bed by his left hand. </p><p>“Not that-” he started, only to be cut off.</p><p>“he tries almost every time he’s in here, unless he’s passed out.” Hermione glared at him disapprovingly. “I try to make him stay, but does he listen to me? Nope.” She shook her head in exasperation. </p><p>The twins and Sirius roared in laughter and Neville, Ron, and Ginny rolled their eyes. </p><p>“It’s not every time, Mione,” he muttered. </p><p>“Pretty much,” Ron said.</p><p>“Traitor,” Harry muttered at his best friend, who just grinned.  </p><p>“Honestly, Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said with a shake of her head. “Your health is important! You should take better care of yourself!” </p><p>Harry smiled a little at the concern in her voice. He would never admit it, but it was nice to have someone worry about him . “Yes ma’am,” he muttered. </p><p>They moved the conversation to other things. Sirius informed Harry that he was declared innocent that morning after being questioned by Madame Bones, the head of the DMLE, under Veritaserum. Harry hugged him and congratulated him, before Ron showed him the Daily Prophet, which printed an article that morning called, <b> <em>“Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived- Twice, Saviour of the Wizarding World.” </em> </b>The article told of how he had once again survived the Killing Curse, and how he had heroically killed Lord Voldemort. There was a 2nd article on the front page that the paper magically changed to after finishing the 1st about how Sirius was innocent. Harry just groaned in frustration and tossed the paper into the garbage bin nearby. Luna showed him an article in the Quibbler about a strange creature no one had ever heard of, completely ignoring the fact that they had all almost died the day before. </p><p>After the 20 minutes were over, everyone said goodbye and left, the students for their dorms and the adults to their respective homes. Harry laid down and went back to sleep, still exhausted from the fight and injury. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word Count: 1988</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finds out the truth about what he is!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1 and a half months later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>July 30th, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry Potter was awake, as usual, the night before his birthday. He was going to turn 16 in 5 minutes. He sighed. He was in his bedroom (if it could be called that) at the Dursleys, laying on his rickety cot and staring at the broken hands on his alarm clock, which was just an old broken one of Harry's cousin, Dudley’s, that he had repaired. He watched as the broken second hand ticked its way around the cracked face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed again, watching the minute hand move closer to the 12. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started getting slightly uncomfortable- his lower back, especially his tailbone area, was starting to itch and ache, his hips ached, the tips of his fingers and toes were burning, and his ears and the top of his head were aching. He rubbed each of the areas that hurt, and turned onto his side, facing the clock. There was 1 minute until midnight, and his birthday. He started counting the seconds in his mind when there were 10 seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>10; his ears started hurting worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9; the skin on his back started burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>8; the tips of his fingers felt as if they were being cut open from the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>7; the tips of his toes felt the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>6; his scalp started feeling as if it was burning. Hedwig screeched, worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>5; his tailbone was feeling as if it was broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>4 his hips had pain that felt like growing aches in overdrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>3; his eyes started tingling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>2; his teeth and gums ached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>1; all the pain stopped suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Harry,” he murmured under his breath before all the pain came back, only 10 times worse. He passed out and Hedwig fluttered in her cage, worried about her master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🗲🗲🗲</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry woke up with a groan a few hours later, aching all over. He sat up in bed, then immediately regretted the decision when his head spun and he felt like new was going to pass out. After a bit, he was able to slowly get off the bed, glancing at the clock. It was 6:35. How had he slept that long? He hadn’t been able to sleep at all without a nightmare all summer! He shook his head and moved to he dresser, glancing in the cracked mirror hanging on the wall as he went. And almost fell over at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The not in the reflection bore a slight resemblance to him, but he had longer, shinier hair, with pure black cat ears peeking out of the mess. He raised a hand slowly, and the reflection did too. He touched his hair and felt the ears. He yelped in surprise when he felt the touch not only in his fingers, but the ears as well. He stroked them some, poked them, pulled and pinched them, wincing in pain when his claw scratched one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. Back up. Claw? Harry looked at his hands and gasped. There, in place of his nails, were cat-like claws, about an inch over the tip of his fingers. On the inside of his right wrist, there were 7 horizontal lines, each about 3 inches long and a centimeter wide. The 1st one right above his hand and the last was about halfway up his forearm. The next was green and brown vines, with lines of pink and yellow woven in. Above that, were 2 similar rings. They were both bright red with yellow and blue ropes swirling together. The 2nd of the 2, though, had purple mixed in. The 4th ring was made up of red, orange, and blue. The 5th ring was yellow, red, and black eagle-like wings. The 6th was also wings. They were white, yellow, orange, and purple. The last one, in the middle of her forearm, looked liquid-like. It was mostly black, but had some dark purple, red, and orange. They were all beautiful, and looking at them made Harry feel strangely comforted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hedwig, what the hell is going on,” he said absently to his owl, who was watching him curiously. He got a questioning hoot in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention away from his arm and looked down at his feet and saw claws there too, shorter by half an inch but still sharp-looking. “What the hell is going on?” He muttered. He caught a glimpse of movement behind him, and spun around. There was nothing there, so he turned back around- then froze. There, right at the top of guys arse, sat a 4 foot long, furry, black… tail. Yes grabbed it and pulled it up to his eyes to inspect, then yelped when the tug hurt. He ran his hand over the tail, wide eyed, and felt the soft fur covering it. “This is so weird,” he said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked into the mirror and met his own eyes, only now noticing that she wasn’t wearing glasses. “Wicked!” Jr said, before he realized his eyes looked different. They were almond shaped, like a cat, and had horizontal, slitted pupils. The green was brighter and more sparkly, and there were flecks of gold in them. They were surrounded by long, thick inky black lashes. He leaned forward to the mirror and scanned his other features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nose was smaller, a bit shorter and more narrow. His lips were plump and pouted, with a rosy color to them. He had sharp looking pointed canines that were about a quarter of an inch long. His cheekbones were higher, his eyebrows had a graceful arch to them, and his jaw was softer than before. His skin, tanned from working outside, was completely smooth, the only blemish on her face the almost totally faded lightning bolt scar on her forehead. His hair was long, reaching down to his hips. He stepped back and looked over the rest of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the same height as before, about 5’4”. He was still thin, but it had a different vibe to it. He didn’t look malnourished anymore. Instead, he looked petite. He still had the muscled torso from Quidditch and hard work. But instead of the slightly sunk in stomach, it was flat and smooth. His hips flared out, his arse was rounded and his muscled legs looked longer. The scars that littered his upper body had faded, and were gone. The only one left was one was the large lightning bolt-shaped one on his shoulder that stretched from 2 inches below his left collarbone to right above the joint connecting his shoulder and arm. Even that one was so faded that it was almost invisible unless you looked really close. He twisted slightly in the mirror and looked at his whole body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly thought of something, and focused on the glamours he had up. He dropped them and sighed in relief when he saw that the thing they were hiding had not changed. His right eyebrow had a barbell piercing through it, and he had 3 piercings in the right ear- 2 lobe and an industrial- 2 in the left lobe, a bullring piercing in his septum. His tongue had a ball piercing through the middle. He twisted so he could see his back. There, starting in between his shoulder blades and ending an inch above his waistband of his night pants, was a long tattoo of a sword with a rubied handle, green, gold and black thorned vines curling around the sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a second tattoo, one of a phoenix surrounded by flames, on his right shoulder and a third on his left wrist where the scar used to be, simply “C.D. 24/07/95” underneath a small badger. A fourth sat on his hip- it was an emerald green lily. There was a chain connected to the flower, and it travelled across his lower belly to a stag on the other side. In the middle of the chain were the words “Prongs and Lily”. On his right side, right under her ribs, there was a tattoo of the words, “Mischief Managed”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tattoos and piercings had been Harry's guilty pleasure since he pierced his ears at the age of 12 in a fit of defiance. After that, the had started going to a tattoo and piercing parlour near where he lived, and his first tattoo, the phoenix, had been given as a 14th birthday gift by his favourite artist, who always did his tats when he went in for one. The artist specialized in safely tattooing underaged kids who were without parental permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look okay, I guess,” he murmured. “I just wish I wasn't so small.” He sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wonder what I am? Maybe I’m a magical creature.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what kind.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He surveyed himself some more, then glanced at the clock. It was 7:00. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Well while I figure this out, I need to hide my new appendages from the Dursleys. They won’t be happy with me if I show up looking like a cat. I wonder if a glamor will do it?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought about it for a bit, then suddenly, felt a tingling around his ears, tail, and claws. He looked back in the mirror. The ears were missing, the eyes were back to normal, and his tail was gone. He looked at his hands and feet to see the claws retracting back into his digits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well that took care of that!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, surprised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now I need a shower and then should start breakfast so I don’t get in trouble.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>he went to his dresser, pulling out an oversized, ratty, outfit. He slipped out of his room and padded silently down the hall to the bathroom, taking a fast shower and drying off  with the ratty towel he was allowed to use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dressing quickly, he took his dirty clothes back to her room, placing them in the hamper (AKA broken basket). He was about to leave this room for the kitchen when he heard a tapping on his window. He turned and saw 2 owls sitting there. His heart leapt, hoping they were from his friends. He hadn’t heard much from them this summer, and was worried they were going to abandon him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurriedly opened the window, taking the letters from them. His shoulders drooped when he realized they were from Gringotts and Dumbledore. He sighed and walked over to the loose floorboard he kept his private important possessions, pulling out a few owl treats. He fed them to the large birds and they flew off. He opened the one from Dumbledore first, which told him that someone would come to pick him up in a few days and to stay put until then. He rolled yin eyes, put that letter on the bed and opened the letter from Gringotts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mr. Potter, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We received notice that you came into your creature inheritance. We would like you to come in today so we could discuss your vaults and the claiming of your inheritance, since you are now considered of age. We have tried to contact you since the beginning of November of last year, but you have not responded. We also would like to discuss the reading of the will. Place 3 drops of blood on the parchment below the writing if you will be able to come in today. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Griphook, Account Manager</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He read it over several times in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don’t have any other vaults. Just the trust vault from my parents. Must be a misspelling.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. He shoved the letters under his mattress, popped the lenses out of his glasses and put them in his pocket as well, then pulled up the glamors on his tats and piercings before he made his way downstairs to start breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just finishing setting the table when Aunt Petunia came down. She sneered at Harry. “Hurry, freak,” was all she said as she sat down at her place. Harry quickly poured her a cup of tea and served her eggs and toast, skipping the bacon as she hated it. A few moments later, Dudley came thundering down the steps as Harry served a large plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and a tall glass of milk. His fat cousin burst into the kitchen, shoving Harry out of the way as he sat down and started eating under his mother’s adoring gaze. Harry filled Vernon’s plate and poured coffee into his mug before retreating into his corner to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they were done with the meal, Harry stepped forward and cleared his throat. All 3 heads snapped toward him and Vernon lowered his paper slowly, glaring at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, freak?” He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, I have some business to do in the wi- in my world. I was wondering if it was alright if I go today after I finish cleaning up breakfast?” He asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of business?” Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Harry was cut off by his uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind, I don’t want to know what freakish ‘business’” He used air quotes, “You have. You may go, but I’m not driving. You can walk. You may have the day off from chores, but be back before dark or we’ll lock you out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Harry nodded. “Thank you, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now clean this mess up.” He stood and stormed out of the room, his wife and son following after throwing sneers at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well that was easy,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he started cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🗲🗲🗲</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After cleaning up, harry went upstairs and quietly changed into his nicest clothes- the only pair of jeans that fit, and a black t-shirt with no holes, along with his trainers- then got a set of simple black robes from his trunk and folded them as small as he could make them. He grabbed his wand, the letters and his money bag, hid them in his pants, before feeding Hedwig and making his way outside. He walked to the end of the street where no one ever was, made sure no one was around, then slipped on her robes, put his glasses in the pocket, and waved his wand. A second later, the big purple Knight Bus popped around the corner. It screeched to a stop in front of him and the doors opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanley Shunpike stepped out. “Welcome to the Knight Bus. The price is 11 sickles, unless you want hot chocolate, then it’s 13 sickles. Wel-” he looked up from the cards in his hands. “‘Ey, it's Harry Potter! ‘Ey Ernie, it’s Harry Potter!” He shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ay, Pottah!” Ernie called from the driver’s seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Harry,” Stanley stepped back to let him on. “Where are you off to?” He took the offered money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Leaky Cauldron, please,” Harry said with a smile as he stepped onto the bus and found a seat. “That’s in London,” he said with a grin, in reference to the first time they met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ernie and Stan howled in laughter. “Off we go!” Ernie said, and they jerked into movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5 minutes later, Harry was shakily stepping off the bus and stepping into the Cauldron, making sure his scar was covered. He kept his head down as he walked to the back wall, tapped out the pattern and watched the wall shift into an archway. He stepped through into the bustling crowd and made his way to the bank, bowing respectfully to the goblins out front, making them stare in shock. He walked up to the nearest desk and said to the goblin, “Hello, sir. I was summoned by Griphook.” Harry pulled the letter out of this pocket and handed it to the goblin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the goblin said after reading the letter. “Follow me please.” The goblin stood and walked through a door behind his desk. Harry followed and they ended up in a hall with a few doors. They walked to the 3rd door on the left and the goblin knocked. There was a quiet “Come in!” and the goblin opened the door and went in. There were muffled voices and the goblin returned a few moments later. “You may go in,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” Harry said, bowing back. He stepped through the open door and saw 2 goblins sitting side by side at a table. There was another seat across the table from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Potter,” said one of the goblins, who harry recognised as Griphook, the goblin who showed him to his vaults when he was 11. “Please, sit down.” harry sat in the offered seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“harry Potter, I am Director Ragnok.” The 2nd goblin said, shuffling the papers sitting in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you, Director,” Harry said respectfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Griphook,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I remember you. You showed me to my vault several years ago.” harry nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember me?” Griphook looked up in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! That was my first day in the magical world, and you were the first goblin I met.” harry smiled at the goblins, who stared back in surprise. “I remember everyone I met on that day, but you were the most outstanding memory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Griphook said with a shake of his head. “We called you here because you got your creature inheritance, and you are also considered of age, so you are able to claim inheritance and heirships.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know I was considered of age,” harry stated, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t aware?” Ragnok questioned, surprised. Harry shook his head no. “Because the Ministry had you participate in the Triwizard Tournament that had rules that no one under 17 could participate, as soon as you were selected, you were considered to be an emancipated adult. You should have gotten a letter about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t receive any letters about that,” harry said, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you received a letter from Gringotts, Mr. Potter,” Griphook said after a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never received one. Have you sent any to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We send you the account information of every account once a month,” Ragnok said. “We started sending them after we received notice that you were emancipated, since the custom is that if the Lord of a house passes and their heir is not of age, we handle everything ourselves until said heir reaches their 17th birthday, or in your case is emancipated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well then, what happened to my letters, do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know, but will look into it immediately.” Griphook promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Harry was worried. Had someone been intercepting the letters? And if so, who? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we do the inheritance test, we take a complete inventory of what is in your vaults.” Ragnok shuffled some papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaults? I only have one, my trust vault.” Harry raised his eyebrows at the goblins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, your family is one of the oldest families, and have an extensive amount of vaults, properties, and shares in various businesses. You mean to tell me that you have not been told anything about your family history?” Griphook and Ragnok looked at him shocked. What was going on? Why did this boy not know about anything he owned, or anything about his ancestry? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else don’t I know?” Hath narrowed his eyes. Something strange was going on here, and her was going to get to the bottom of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll work together to figure that out, Mr Potter,” Griphook promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Harry nodded. “Now, can we move on to the Inheritance test?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We just need a drop of your blood to be put on this parchment,” Ragnok produced said parchment. “Just nick your finger and drop some blood onto the middle of the page.” He handed the boy a small, ritualistic dagger. Harry followed the instructions and dropped the blood on the page. The wound healed right away, and the blood started to spread out in writing, much like the Marauders Map. They waited for a few seconds, and the page was fully filled out. “Do you want to read it first?” Ragnok asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind. I could read it out loud,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Ragnok nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry picked up the parchment and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>started to read the results out loud in a clear voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Name: Harry</b>
  <span> James Evans-Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Father: </b>
  <span>James Charlus Potter (Deceased)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mother: </b>
  <span>Lily Jane Potter </span>
  <em>
    <span>nee </span>
  </em>
  <span>Evans (Deceased)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Godfather:</b>
  <span> Sirius Orion Black </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Godmother: </b>
  <span>Alice Longbottom </span>
  <em>
    <span>nee </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gachson (Incapacitated)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Honorary Godfather: </b>
  <span>Remus John Lupin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Honorary Godmother:</b>
  <span> Andromeda Tonks </span>
  <em>
    <span>nee </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Magical Guardians: </b>
  <span>Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Creature Inheritance: </b>
  <span>Neko, Submissive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MoM Classification: </b>
  <span>XX-Grey Creature, Endangered </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mates (7): </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wood Elf- Dominant. Name Withheld</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MoM Classification: S-Light</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imp- Dominant. Name Withheld </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MoM Classification: XXD-Grey, Endangered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imp- Dominant. Name Withheld</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MoM Classification: XXD-Grey, Endangered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draken- Dominant. Name Withheld</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MoM Classification: D-Grey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Elf- Dominant. Name Withheld</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MoM Classification: XXD-Dark, Endangered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veela- Dominant. Name Withheld</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MoM Classification: S-Light</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vampire- Dominant. Name Withheld</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MoM Classification: D-Dark</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lordships: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter- Paternal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell- Paternal </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor- Paternal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosley- Maternal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw- Maternal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin- Conquest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt- Conquest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The House of Riddle (Muggle)- Conquest</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Heirships: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black- Godfather</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Noble House of Lupin- Honorary Godfather.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Harry. Feedback?<br/>Word Count: 3568</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finds out the truth- his friends are traitors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Harry finished with a stunned expression on his face. “I can’t believe I’m the Heir of so many Houses!” ha said in awe. “And I have 7 mates?” </p><p>“Yes, this is surprising,” Griphook said. “Do you want to claim the Lordships now?” Harry nodded and Ragnok jotted something down on a parchment, which disappeared when he waved his hand. “ We also can help you with learning about your Creature, if you’ll reveal your new features.” </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Harry stood up and concentrated on revealing the new appendages and other features, and felt a tingle all around his body before his new look was revealed. His tail was uncomfortable confined in the robes, and so he took it off, tail twitching happily at the feeling of being freed. </p><p>“What are these marks on my arm?” he held out her right arm as he took his seat again. </p><p>“Those are your mating marks. They are each a representation of one of your dominants. For example, the one on your wrist represents your wood elf mate, because of the vines and colors. Light elves all have an element that they can control, and wood elves are in tune with nature. Growing up, before they come into their inheritance, they would have a green thumb, and love to be outside. The colors also represent his character. The yellow most likely represents kindness, intellect and enlightenment. The Pink represents gentleness and approachability.” He paused. “The two above the elven one represent your imp mates. Imps are pranksters, and are very clever. Because of the similarity of the marks, they are most likely related. The red shows passion and adventure. The yellow shows cleverness, honor, loyalty, and energy. The blue shows inspiration. The purple in the second shows power and ambition.” </p><p>“How do you know?” Harry interrupted. “I’ve read a bit about color magic before, and each color can mean a lot of different things.” </p><p>“Goblins can see shades that other creatures or humans can’t. That’s how we know.” Griphook explained. He nodded to show he understood. </p><p>“Right. Moving on,” Ragnok said. “The fourth mark  is a draken. Since this is one in the middle, that means he’s probably your alpha. The red shows his passion, adventure, and danger. That doesn’t mean he’s dangerous to you. Just that he can be a dangerous person to people who he doesn’t like, or those who hurt his clan- that’s what your mateship is called, since there are so many. The orange flames show his determination, attraction, strength, and endurance. And lastly, the blue shows his stability and wisdom. </p><p>“The 5th mark is your griffin mate. They are passionate, as shown by the red; loyal and honorable and have intellect, shown by yellow; and the black represents strength, sophist- ication, power, mystery, and elegance. Black doesn’t only represent evil, death and darkness.” Ragnok smiled slightly before continuing. “The 6th is your veela mate. He is loyal, honorable, has intellect, creative, determined, strong, attractive, ambitious, extravagant, dignified, and proud, as well as safe. He’ll always protect and care for you, in more ways than one. Lastly, you have your vampire. The black is 2 types. It shows that he has a little bit of darkness, but it also shows strength and authority, elegance, mystery, Combined with the red, which shows passion, strength, and love, as well as the orange, which shows that he is determined and successful. Finally the purple is showing power, but also shows a deep sadness. You, Mr Potter, have one of the strongest clans there have been in years.” </p><p>“Wow. They sound awesome,” Harry said with a fond smile. “How can I find them?” </p><p>“You will know them as soon as you meet their eyes, but you could walk right past them and not even realize they were there, if you don't meet your eyes. But thankfully, to make up for that, they will be able to recognise you by your scent.” Griphook said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry said softly, running a hand over his arm. After a moment, he looked up. “We should move on, since we have a lot to do.” </p><p>“You’re right.” Ragnok nodded. “I sent for the Lordship and Heirship rings as we were discussing your mates. They’re on their way.” As soon as the words left the goblin’s mouth, a whooshing sound came from somewhere in the room and Griphook stood up, walking to the wall to Harry’s right. He ran a claw over a groove in the wall and a door opened. He pulled out a black box and walked back over to the table, sitting down and setting it between them. He reached in and removed 8 small black boxes, each baring a House crest. </p><p>“These are the rings,” he said, lining them up and waving his hand over the box, which disappeared. “The Riddle House is a muggle house, so they don’t have a ring like this, but you will still inherit any properties and monies under the Riddle name. And as for the Lupin House,  they don’t have an heirship ring.” </p><p>“Alright.” Harry nodded. “So what do I have to do to claim the Lordships?” </p><p>“Just put the rings on your right hand index finger, starting with the Potter ring, and then the ring will determine if you’re worthy by bonding with your magic. If you are, it will shrink or grow to fit you, and if you have more than one lordship, the rings will join together. If you aren’t it will feel as if it is getting hot until you have to take it off. For the Heirship ring, place it on your left hand index finger.” </p><p>“Alright,” he nodded. he picked up the box with the Potter crest and opened it. There was a silver ring with the crest in the middle, a garnet on each side. He slipped it on his finger and felt a pleasant tingly feeling, before it shrunk to fit his finger. He followed that by the Peverell ring, which was black with diamonds circling the band, the Deathly Hallows in the center of the ring. he felt the tingly feeling again, and then it joined with the Potter ring. He continued until each ring was on and joined together. None of them rejected him. They formed a ring made of silver and black, with 7 gems- in the center was a ruby, and on the left was a diamond, emerald and sapphire. On the right was another diamond, a black onyx, and a ruby. He could feel the magic of each ring swirling together, each unique in it’s own way but reacting to create something beautiful. The Heirship ring shrank to fit him as well. It was silver, with the Black family crest with the words, “Toujours Pur”. </p><p>“Wonderful. Now, each ring is a portkey that can take you to whatever property that belongs to that House. All you have to do is say the password and then the destination. Later, you can set passwords for the rings. Now, we can give you your account information.” Griphook walked to a filing cabinet and pulled out a folder. Returning to the table, he said, “This is the information of any withdrawals, transfers, and deposits from the time that the Potter Lordship was transferred from your father to you.” he opened the folder and scanned it, then handed it to Ragnok, who also read it before giving it to Harry. He took it and read it. </p><p> </p><p><b>Account: </b>120439</p><p><b>Name: </b>Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Rosley-Ravenclaw-Slytherin</p><p><b>Lord: </b>Harry James Evans-Potter</p><p><b>Number Of Vaults: </b>98</p><p><b>Amount: </b>24,000,040,400 Galleons</p><p>532,032 Sickles</p><p>330,334 Knuts</p><p>
  <b>Number of Properties: </b>
</p><p>5 from the House of Potters</p><p>4 from the House of Peverells</p><p>4 from the House of Gryffindors</p><p>3 from the House of Rosleys</p><p>1 from the House of Ravenclaws </p><p>3 from the House of Slytherin </p><p>1 from the House of Riddle </p><p>
  <b>Number of Shares in Businesses: </b>
</p><p>3 from Potter</p><p>1 from Peverell</p><p>3 from Rosley</p><p>
  <b> Withdrawls (from Trust Vault): </b>
</p><p> 1000 Galleons each month starting on November 1, 1981 by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>200 Galleons on July 31, 1991 by Harry J. Potter</p><p>200 Galleons on August 10, 1992 by Harry J Potter</p><p>200 Galleons on August 1, 1993 by Molly Weasley nee Prewett </p><p>200 Galleons on August 4, 1994 by Molly Weasley nee Prewett</p><p>1000 Galleons on August 14, 1995 by Molly Weasley nee Prewett</p><p>1500 Galleons on September 9, 1994 by Albus Dumbledore </p><p>
  <b>Withdrawls (from Potter Artifacts vaults): </b>
</p><p>Ancient Tomes, Family Tree, Jewelry, and other Artifacts over the course of 16 years by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>
  <b>Transfers (From Trust Vault): </b>
</p><p>1500 Galleons to Hogwarts Fund each month Starting November 1, 1981 by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>500 Galleons to Ronald Weasley on August 1, 1991 by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>500 Galleons to Ronald Weasley each month starting August 31, 1991 by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>500 Galleons to Ginevra Weasley each month Starting August 1, 1991 by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>100 Galleons on August 1, 1993 by Albus Dumbledore to Ginevra Weasley </p><p>120 Galleons on December 23, 1995 by Albus Dumbledore to Ginevra Wealsey </p><p>
  <em> All Withdrawals and Transfers done without any permission besides the account key.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared at the paper in shock. He hadn’t given the go ahead for any of these, other than the ones by Molly and himself. Why had Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny been stealing from him? Were the rest of the Weasleys in on it? </p><p>“Lord  Potter, are you okay?” griphook said, snapping Harry out of his shock. </p><p>“I didn’t give permission for any of these withdrawals or transfers, other than the ones by myself and Mrs. Weasley. The ones by the Headmaster and Ron and Ginny were not done with my knowledge,” he said, handing it back to the goblin. </p><p>“Really?” Ragnok said sharply. Harry nodded. “We in the Goblin Nation consider that stealing. And stealing is the worst crime under our laws. We will, if you okay it, get everything back with interest.” </p><p>“I don’t know. I mean, Ron’s my best friend, and Ginny, I consider her a sister. M-maybe there’s a good explanation,” he said hesitantly, trying not to cry. </p><p>The goblins looked at each other then Ragnok said, “How about we give you the next test, a magic test, and you can think about that.” </p><p>“Sure. What does this test do?” </p><p>“It tests your magical level, any abilities, and any magic that is still affecting you, which means any potions in your system, any spells cast on you that haven’t faded, etc. That obviously excludes healing potions or spells, since for some people, that would be a lot,” Griphook explained as he grabbed another blank parchment, a quill and summoned what looked like a potion bottle and a bowl. He picked up the ritualistic dagger from before and set it next to everything else. “What you're going to do is pour the potion into the bowl. cut your finger, put 5 drops of blood into the potion, and then wait for a few seconds, before pouring the potion on the parchment.” Harry followed the instructions, watching as the potion turned from a translucent purple to inky blue as the blood was added. He poured it on the parchment, where it immediately soaked in and started forming words. “You may read it after it’s done.” Griphook magicked the dagger, bowl and potion vial away. </p><p>A few moments later, he picked it up to read aloud. </p><p><b>Name: </b>Harry James Evans-Potter</p><p><b>Creature: </b>Neko Submissive</p><p><b>Magical Core: </b>Golden; Merlin Level- 90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>
  <b>Magical Abilities: </b>
</p><p>Parseltongue- 80% blocked, by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Animagus- 100% blocked, by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Partial-Metamorphmagus- 90% blocked, by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Mage Sight- 100% blocked, by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>
  <b>Spells: </b>
</p><p>Intelect Block by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Compulsion to hate Slytherins by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Compulsion to hate Severus Snape by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Compulsion to hate all Mafloys by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Compulsions to not care about homework by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Compulsion to hate Potions class by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>10 Obliviates by Albus Dumbleore</p><p>2 Obliviates by Ronald Weasley</p><p>Indifference to Hufflepuffs by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Indifference to Ravenclaws by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Indifference to William Weasley by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Indifference to Charles Weasley by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Indifference to Fred Weasley by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Indifference to George Weasley by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>
  <b>Potions: </b>
</p><p>Obedience Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore by Albus Dumbledore </p><p>Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Loyalty Potion keyed to Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Love Potion keyed to Ginny Weasley by Ginny Weasley</p><p>Loyalty Potion keyed to Gryffindor House by Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Hatred Potion keyed to Cho Chang by Ginevra Weasley</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up with a shocked expression, which soon morphed to anger. “Do your thing. Get back every knut and interest. Make Dumbledore give back all artifacts, jewelry, and tomes he took. I can’t believe they would put blocks, compulsion spells and potions on me.” he shook his head angrily. </p><p>“Yes sir,” Ragnok said with an evil smile. “We will help you get you revenge.” </p><p>“We can also remove those blocks, spells and potions for a small fee.” Griphook said. </p><p>“Thank you.” Harry smiled gratefully. </p><p>“Okay then. I’ll just send word to the Healers and they’ll get the ritual room set up.” He jotted down a note and sent it with a wave of his hand. Then he stood and said, “If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you down.” </p><p>Harry stood and they walked in silence to a room a few hallways away. The room they entered was full of several goblins, and one came over to him. “Mister Potter, I’m the head healer, Goldtooth. if you’ll please change into these robes,” he said, handing the Neko white robes with golden runes on them. Harry did as he was told, then was instructed to lie on a slab of glistening stone. </p><p>“Now, Mister Potter,” another healer said in a high pitched voice, making Harry believe that the speaker was female. “I’m Sliverspinner. We have to put you to sleep for the ritual, as it is quite draining and painful. Drink this, please!” she held a vial to the boy's lips and he obeyed, feeling drowsy right away.” We’ll see you when you wake up,” were the last words he heard before everything went black.</p><p>*</p><p>When Harry woke up, he felt much lighter. he sat up slowly and looked around. He was in a small room with 3 other beds, all empty. It looked like a smaller version of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. After a few minutes, the head Healer, Goldtooth, came in. </p><p>“Ah, Mister Potter,” he said with a toothy smile. “We were able to remove all the blocks, spells and potions, but weren’t, unfortunately, able to recover the memories removed. If you’re feeling okay, I’ll take you back to Masters Griphook and Ragnok.” Harry nodded and stood, and they walked back to the room. When they were at the door, Harry paused before entering. </p><p>“Thank you, Healer, for doing this for me,” he said with a respectful bow. </p><p>“It was our pleasure, Mr Potter,” the goblin said after getting over the shock of a Wizard bowing to a goblin. “We in the Goblin Nation really don’t like that sorry excuse for a wizard, Albus Dumbledore. You, though, are a friend of the Nation, and we are honored to help you.” </p><p>“Well thank you again. I feel so much lighter now without those blocks and other hindrances,” he said with a smile. </p><p>“I’m surprised you were still up and walking when you still had those abominations on you,” Goldtooth said. “Most witches and wizards, or any magical person for that matter, would have died already, or would have at least been weak and almost squib-like. You’re lucky, Lord Potter,” the goblin said gravely. </p><p>“Wow. I didn’t know that,” he said, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. “Well thank you again, I owe you and the others.” </p><p>“No problem, Lord Potter. I must go, but have a good day, and I wish you success in all of your endeavors,” he said with a bow before turning and leaving. </p><p>Harry entered the room and joined the goblins again. He was given a Muggle credit card and cheque book.  After that was done, he didn’t have any other business other than going to his vaults, so he took a copy of each of the results he’d gotten today as well as a list of all his properties and business shares, and then left the room with Griphook to go to her vaults. They passed through a waterfall that removed any disguises, so Harry's glamors were removed, but the goblin said nothing, only grinning at the boy. When he reached the vaults, he spent about an hour in them, finding a chest full of books on Nekos and other creatures, as well as some other things he wanted to take, including a money bag that took whatever amount he needed straight from the vaults, and converted it into muggle money if he wanted it to. he also found a necklace that stopped obliviations and compulsions, which he put on immediately, for obvious reasons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Harry. Feedback?<br/>Word Count: 2851</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry leaves Gringotts with a new view of the world. He is confused and worried for the future, but he knows where to go and who will never betray him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>After leaving the vaults, he and Griphook took the car to the main let-off point, where he bade the goblin goodbye and left the bank, not bothering glamoring his piercings and tattoos. He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, and, realizing it was almost dinner time, grabbed a table and ordered a meal. As he ate, he pondered over what he was going to do now. 2 of his best friends betrayed him, the Headmaster as well, he didn’t know who he could trust or who had been in on it. He didn’t know about Mr. or Mrs. Weasley or the eldest 5 boys, either. He was pretty certain that Sirius and Remus were trustworthy, but he didn’t know if he could contact them without Dumbledore finding out. He thought sadly about his former friends. How could h e have been so stupid?</p><p>He should have known something was up when they first got acquainted. Ron… the way he claimed he couldn’t find an empty compartment- the train was huge, and there had to be multiple empty ones! And Ginny, the way she was always following him around, even though she had other friends. Harry felt like a fool. He’d fallen into their web of lies, drinking in the deception like a dehydrated man would water, only to turn around and find that they were lying to his face, that they couldn’t have cared less about him. He should have been able to tell. He had lived with manipulative and cruel people all his life. Maybe he was just too desperate for friends that he was blind to the truth. What was he supposed to do now?</p><p>He pondered over the question, he ran his options over in his mind, before coming up with a decision. He sighed and placed the last of his roast beef sandwich back on his plate, unable to finish the food since he’d been mostly starved for the last month. He got the check and paid, before leaving the Cauldron and, after pulling up his glamors, calling the Knight bus again. He took the bus to a few streets away from Privet Drive, and got off, before walking to his ‘family’s’ house. When he reached number 4, he entered quietly, but not quietly enough.</p><p>“Freak!” Aunt Petunia said. “We just finished dinner. Clean the kitchen, then go to your room and don’t come out for the rest of the night.”</p><p>“Yes ma`am,” he said with a silent sigh. It took him about an hour to do the dishes, put away what leftovers there were- just some vegetables, as Dudley ate everything else- and wipe down the counters. When he was done, he went to his room and swept over the trunk with his magic, finding several tracking and compulsion spells on it. He rolled his eyes, then wandlessly and wordlessly removed them, before he quietly started packing his clothes into his trunk, which Vernon, for once, didn’t lock away. He got his things from under the floorboard and wrapped them in his Invisibility Cloak, placing them on the top of the trunk, next to his precious photo album and the papers he’d brought back from the bank. After he was finished, he fed Hedwig and laid down on his bed and let himself drift off into an unsettled sleep, haunted by memories of his traitorous friends.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, Harry woke up early. He snuck out of his room and into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. he was able to let down his glamors in the shower, and on the way back to his room, since his ‘relatives’ weren’t awake yet. He changed from the towel to the usual oversized clothes, and then switched out his piercings. By the time he was finished getting ready, the Dursleys were up. As it was a Sunday, Aunt Petunia did breakfast, as usual, so he wasn’t yelled at to wake up. He released Hedwig, telling her to hunt then go to Grimmauld Place, grabbed his trunk and the bird cage, and went downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>“Boy!” Uncle Vernon snapped when he saw Harry then his trunk. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m leaving. For good. If we’re lucky, we’ll never see each other again,” Harry said simply.</p><p>“What?” Petunia snapped. “Your headmaster of that freaky school said you had to stay here.”</p><p>“Let me ask you something,” Harry said with a sneer. “When have you ever known a headmaster of a school to be allowed to control his students’ lives when they aren’t in school? He isn’t even supposed to tell me what to do during the summer unless it’s to give me homework.”</p><p>Aunt Petunia opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say to that. “See you never!” Harry said with false cheer before turning on his heel and making his way to the foyer. He muttered the password he’d set with Sirius’ help the year before, on his trunk and the cage to shrink at a spoken word- “Smaller” for the trunk and “Shrink” for the cage, in Parseltongue- then placed the shrunken items in his pocket. He then touched his Black Heir ring and uttered the password he’d set the day before, “Portkey” in parseltongue, before whispering the destination, “Grimmauld Place”.</p><p>The next second he felt the hook in his navel and he was gone. He appeared at the door of the house, and had to catch himself from falling back out of the wards of the house so he wasn’t spotted. After he’d gotten his bearings, he opened the door quietly and made his way past the portrait of Walburga Black. He wandlessly cast a silencing spell at his feet, and made his way into the kitchen where he heard voices, and peaked in the room. There, sitting with his feet up on the table, was Sirius, with Remus sitting across from him. They were eating breakfast, and Sirius was reading the paper. Remus spotted him first and grinned happily, starting to get up. Harry shook his head and placed a finger to his lips with a mischievous grin, pointing to Sirius. Remus grinned too and settled back in his seat as Harry creeped up behind Sirius.</p><p>He stopped behind Sirius’ chair, before slipping his hands onto Sirius’ shoulders and saying loudly in his ear, “BOO!” Sirius yelled and jumped, falling off his chair, turning and pointing his wand at Harry as he fell.</p><p>He blinked up at his godson, who was doubled over, laughing, then to Remus- the traitor- who was howling with laughter. Then he put his wand away and glared, first at his mate, who was laughing so hard he wasn’t making a noise, then at his godson, who had collapsed onto the floor and was wheezing. As they collected themselves, he stood and sat back in his chair. Harry picked himself off the floor and wiped his tears of laughter away, before sitting beside Remus, still snickering quietly every once in a while.</p><p>“So, Harry,” Remus said after he could breathe again. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“What, aren’t you happy to see me?” Harry pouted.</p><p>“Of course we are, cub!” Remus jumped to assure him. “But aren’t you supposed to be at your Aunt and Uncle’s?”</p><p>“I left,” Harry said. “</p><p>Why?” Sirius said, concerned. He knew Harry and his relatives didn’t get along and he hoped they didn’t do something to him.</p><p>“Well, several reasons. Firstly, yesterday was my birthday,” he paused as her dogfathers chorused. “Happy Birthday”. “And I came into an inheritance.” He let out Neko features, causing both his godfathers’ jaws to drop.</p><p>“You’re a NEKO?” Sirius said, excited. “And you have a lot of piercings! And… is that a tattoo?” Sirius blinked, shocked, at his godson. Remus stared at him as if he had grown another head.</p><p>“Yeah…. Wait, what?” he conjured a mirror and looked at his reflection. “Oh, I must have dropped my glamor when I let out my features. But that doesn’t matter right now. The thing is, my Neko inheritance isn’t the only thing that happened yesterday. I got a letter from Gringotts, asking me to come in for an Inheritance test, and I found out some… interesting things.” Harry scowled and his ears laid flat against his head. “</p><p>What’s wrong, Pup?” Sirius asked, worriedly. Harry pulled his trunk and the cage out and enlarged them, then opened the trunk, taking out the papers he’d gotten from the bank out. He handed the account information to Sirius, and the Magic Test results to Remus, keeping the Inheritance test for later. He moved the trunk to the side, and waited for them to finish reading the papers. After they both read both of the papers, they turned to him with horror on their faces.</p><p>“Did you have these blocks and spells removed?” Remus said, his voice containing a slight growl and his eyes flashing amber every now and then.</p><p>“Yeah. The goblins were able to take them off,” Harry sighed. “And they’re working on getting the money back, not that it matters. I have more than enough money. The problem is that it was taken in the first place, and those spells and blocks and potions were done on me in the first place.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Remus said with a shake of his head. “I can’t believe Albus, and the 2 Weasleys would do this!”</p><p>“I’m going to kill them!” Sirius almost yelled. “How dare they?! This many blocks on your magic could have killed you!”</p><p>“I know,” Harry scowled. “I don’t know what to do now, though. I got my inheritance test,” he held it out and Sirius took it, with Remus moving to read it over his shoulder. After they were finished, they looked at him.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Sirius said, “You’re the richest person in Wizarding and Muggle Britain, and possibly the world!”</p><p>Harry blinked at him. “I- I knew that it was a lot, but are you sure about that?”</p><p>“Harry, you are incredibly rich!” Sirius said.</p><p>“Then… what am I supposed to do with all this money?” he said.</p><p>“Well, for one, you should buy a new wardrobe,” Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at his hand-me-downs from either Dursley or second hand shops. Harry grinned and perked up.</p><p>“Can we go now?” he said.</p><p>“What about this stuff you just learned?” Remus said, still angry over what those arses had done to his cub.</p><p>“I don’t want to think about it right now. I have the potions, spells and blocks out of my system, the goblins are getting back what was stolen from me, I don’t know if I want to prosecute them,” he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I don’t want to think about it.” Sirius looked at his honorary son's sad eyes and nodded.</p><p>“Let’s go shopping, then, Prongslet!” He grinned, which was returned by Harry. Remus looked between the 2 people he loved the most in the world, who were both grinning like loons, and sighed. It was going to be a long day.</p><p>They left an hour later, Apparating to the biggest mall in London. They spent most of the day there, not just shopping but also in an arcade that Sirius insisted on going to, and, when Harry informed them he’d never been to the cinema, they dragged him to the in-mall theatre. He loved it. Harry found he was a fan of punk clothes, much to Sirius’ delight. He bought lots of clothes, and had many bags, which his godfathers happily shrunk down for him when they were out of sight from Muggles. Finally, he was done, but didn't want the wonderful day to end. “There’s a sweets store over there,” he said, pointing to the store in question.</p><p>He watched as her godfathers, especially Remus, started salivating and said, “we should go before you start drooling on the floor.”</p><p>“Hey! I do not drool!” He said indignantly as Remus pulled him away, following a laughing Harry. They spent a while in the store, spitting up to browse through the matter idles. Harry, after having chosen a variety of things, found his dogfathers in the chocolate isle, “Find anything good?”</p><p>They turned to him with huge grins, and their arms were filled with sweets. “Yup,” Sirius said simply before they made their way to the checkout counter. The teenage boy behind the counter blinked at them, not used to it being adults that bought this much with those pleased looks on their faces. He looked at the boy with them, who was about his age, and suppressed a snicker when he twirled his finger around his ear in a universal “they're crazy” gesture. He finished ringing them up and they paid, before they left, with the boy- who was completely gorgeous- waving happily to him as he followed the men.</p><p>Harry, Remus and Sirius left the mall then, returning home to Grimmauld Place, where Hedwig was waiting. After letting the owl in, Sirius showed Harry to his new room, the Heir Suite. The suite was large, with a closet, a bathroom, and a study attached to it. The bedroom contained a huge bed, with black sheets, a black and red comforter, and a metal bed frame. <span>There was a set of armchairs and a loveseat around a low set coffee table against the wall under the window across from the bed.</span> He spent some time sorting his new clothes. He didn’t put any of it away in the closet, as he didn’t know if he would be staying with his godfathers for very long, so he just folded it and placed it in his trunk, which he had to cast an undetectable extension charm on. He sorted the jewelry he’d bought into a jewelry box. After he was finished, he went downstairs to join Sirius and Remus. They were in the sitting room, and he flopped down on an armchair, legs over one arm.</p><p>“I want to owl Tonks about that metamorphmagus thing. She could help me figure it out,” he announced, smiling when Hedwig flew over and rested on the back of his chair.</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” Remus nodded, looking up from his book. They chatted for a bit more, before Kreacher popped in to announce dinner, insulting them all the while. During the meal of roast and potatoes, an owl tapped on the window of the kitchen. Harry got up and went to the window, letting the owl in. He recognised it as a Hogwarts owl, and took the letter tied to the large bird’s leg. He offered the owl a piece of meat from his plate, and then sat back down when it flew off out the window.</p><p>“It’s probably my OWL results,” ha said nervously. “I’m sure you did wonderfully,” Remus said reassuringly, sensing his honorary son's nervousness.</p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded with a shaky smile. “I studied hard, and the classes that matter will probably be fine.” With that, he opened the letter and scanned his results. It Read:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is my honor to inform you of the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. You took 9 examinations, and received 7 OWLs. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Core Classes: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Potions: Exceeds Expectations </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Transfigurations: Exceeds Expectations </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Herbology: Exceeds Expectations </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Charms: Exceeds Expectations</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Astronomy: Acceptable </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>History of Magic: Dreadful (incomplete) </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Electives: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Care Of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Divination: Poor </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>If you would like to retake any of these Examinations, contact the Ministry of Magic before August 2, 1996. You have been accepted into 5 N.E.W.T. classes. The list of what you need is below:</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'Advanced Potion-Making' by Libatius Borage (if studying N.E.W.T. level Potions) </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'Confronting the Faceless' (if studying N.E.W.T. level Defence Against the Dark Arts) </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch (if studying N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration) </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>'Flesh-Eating Trees of the World' (if studying N.E.W.T. level Herbology)</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He finished scanning the letter and handed it to his godfathers, who read it together. They then turned smiling faces to him. “Very good, Harry!” Remus said. You’ve gotten OWL’s in all the important subjects.”</p><p>“Yep,” he smiled back. “Divination was never going to work out, it’s a completely useless class, and History of Magic… well, I couldn’t have done better, since I never finished it. I probably could have done better in Astronomy, but I don’t think I’ll choose a career that it would help me with, so...” he trailed off.</p><p>“Do you want to go buy this stuff tomorrow?” Sirius asked, looking back down at the list of supplies he needed.</p><p>“If you don’t mind. I want to start focusing on my studies more, now that Voldy is out of the way. I figure the best way to do that is to start studying now,” he said, sitting back in his chair. Sirius and Remus smiled proudly at him, and they made plans to go the next day.</p><p>After plans were made, they moved into the sitting room again, and Harry sat back in the armchair, legs thrown over the arm once again. He glanced at his godfathers, who were sitting on the settee, with Sirius’ head in Remus’ lap. He sighed and ran a finger gently over his mating marks.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Remus asked, looking over at him. He noticed the worried crease in his brow.</p><p>“I’m just thinking,” he murmured. “I have seven mates, and I’m just worried about finding them. I mean, what if they don’t want me, or they don’t like me, or they… I don’t know, they’re already married or something!”</p><p>Sirius sat up and looked at him. “Of course your mates will want you! And they will love you so much! You’re the most amazing boy in the world- you are smart, kind, caring, unselfish to a fault, and you are incredibly cute!” He said all this in a harsh voice, continuing on, ignoring Harry's glare and muttered, "I am <em>not</em> cute". “And they won’t be married, they will have been able to feel their connection with you, and no one will ever be able to take the place of you. They most likely won’t even try, and if they did try, it won’t have worked out.”</p><p>“What if they don’t like each other?” He said with a sigh.</p><p>“They will have a connection to each other, as well,” Remus said. “Not as strong as they have to you, but they will be connected. There will be some rivalry, as they are all dominants. There will be at least tolerant with another, because they will love you.”</p><p>He smiled, reassured, and they fell into silence. Remus picked up his book, Harry summoned one of his own, and Sirius laid back down and dozed off. Later on, when Harry had fallen asleep with the book on his chest, Remus woke Sirius up, then picked his godson up and carried him to his bed, transfiguring his clothes into PJ’s and taking out his earrings. He tucked him in, and Sirius and Remus took turns kissing his forehead. “Sleep well, cub,” Remus whispered with a fond smile. Harry slept with a small smile on his face that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is some lovely Padfoot/Moony for you. Sirius and Remus are honestly 2 of my favorite characters, and I just had to write them in together as loving parental figures that Harry can always turn to.<br/>Word Count: 3228</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and his godfathers go out. What mischief is Sirius planning?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sirius is so cute.<br/>Word Count: 1965</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Harry woke up when something bounced on his bed. He opened his eyes, and came face to face with a large black dog, tongue lolling out, smiling as much as dogs can. “Padfoot, what are you doing?” he groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. The dog yipped and pulled the blankets off him with his teeth, before transforming back into his godfather. </p><p>“Get up, Bambi! We’re going to Diagon Alley today, and I wanna leave!” He whined. </p><p>“What time is it?” Harry said with a sigh. </p><p>“8:00,” he stated, poking the younger's leg. </p><p>“Most shops won’t even be open yet!” He groaned. “Let me sleep.” </p><p>“Nope,” Sirius said, before he started tickling the Neko. He shrieked and flailed on the bed, laughing until he had tears running down his face. </p><p>There was a rumbling laugh at the door, and he turned. “Remus!” He cried, wiping tears from his eyes as Sirius still tickled him. “Save me from your evil mate!”</p><p>“Sirius, stop tormenting your godson,” Remus said deadpan.  </p><p>Sirius laughed evilly, and scooped him up, “Never! He’s my hostage! Mwahaha!” He tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and ran past Remus, Harry laughing all the way. </p><p>Remus grinned evilly and chased after Sirius, yelling, “I’ll rescue you from the evil dog, Harry!” </p><p>The younger boy howled in laughter as Sirius ran down the stairs, hopping over the banister halfway down, then took off to the kitchen. “Put me down, you barbarian!” he giggled, hitting him lightly on the back with his fists. </p><p>They played this game for the next hour, with Remus ‘saving’ him from Sirius, then Sirius ‘kidnapping’ him back, until Kreacher popped into the living room, where they were at the moment. “Master, Kreacher is here to inform you and the half breeds that your breakfast is ready.” he said, before popping out. Sirius, who was holding Harry at the time, put him down and scowled after the elf. </p><p>“That elf really is an arse,” Harry said. </p><p>He ducked when Remus swatted at his head, saying, “Language.” They made their way to the kitchen and ate their porridge, joking and laughing all through the meal. </p><p>After breakfast was done, Sirius and Harry, both of whom hadn’t gotten ready for the day, went to do so. He took a shower, in the shower cubicle with a rain shower head. Afterwards, he chose an outfit and got dressed. He wore a black pair of skinny jeans, with a black Nirvana shirt, with combat boots. For jewelry, he put on a plain black leather collar. In his left ear, he put a dragon that curled around his ear and in his right, kept everything the same, except for placing a diamond stud in the lower lobe piercing as well. He made sure his hair covered his scar, grabbed his money bag and went downstairs, where Remus was waiting. “Where’s Sirius?” he said as he sat on the settee beside him. </p><p>“Still getting ready,” Remus said with a smile. “You look nice.” </p><p>He grinned at him. “Thanks, Mooney!” </p><p>“I’m ready, now!” Sirius said, walking into the room. He wore dark jeans, with white and red Adidas, and a tight red t-shirt, and open robes over them. Remus and Harry stood up, and Remus grinned at his mate. </p><p>"You look marvelous, love," he said. Sirius smirked back and kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>"You do too, Moony," he said, before clapping his hands and turning to Harry. "Let's get going, then, shall we?" </p><p>Harry nodded happily and Remus went to the fireplace flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry went next and was caught by Remus before he could fall, followed by Sirius. They ignored the whispers that Sirius' appearance caused and walked to the back wall, tapping out the sequence. The archway formed and they stepped into the bustling alley. </p><p>"Gringotts first, I think," Remus states, leading the way to the large bank. When they arrive, a goblin takes them directly to the trolley and down to the Black vaults, as Sirius insisted that he be the one to buy his godson's school things. After they had gotten the money, they left the bank and went to Flourish and Blotts. Sirius made a beeline to the prank section of the bookshop, pulling a very exasperated werewolf with him, and Harry shook his head and looked down at his list, heading to the section of the store with the school books, starting to gather the things he needed. After he had everything, he browsed some more, finding a few books that were interesting to him. He then returned to his mutts, as Professor Snape would say, finding them still in the prankster's section, where Sirius was snickering evilly into a book, and Remus was leaning one shoulder against a wall, arms crossed over his chest, watching his submissive mate with a look of exasperated annoyance. Though the fond smile gracing his lips took the edge off the look. </p><p>Harry paused by Remus and raised an eyebrow in the direction of the animagus, before turning to the other and saying, "Do I even want to know?"</p><p>"Probably not," Remus said, rolling his eyes and smirking down at the neko. "He's probably planning to cause mayhem and chaos somewhere."</p><p>"So the usual, then?" Harry grinned. </p><p>"The usual," Remus nodded. They both snorted in fond amusement and then Remus eyed the books in Harry's arms. "Find everything okay, cub?" </p><p>Harry nodded. "I got a few more things than what was required, but I want to learn more. I think the effects of the potions being removed has kicked in." He said that last bit in a whisper. Remus' smile dropped at the reminder of what the old coot had done to his sweet little pup, a low growl escaping him before he could stop it. Sirius' head snapped over to them, feeling the growl more than hearing it, and he closed the book he was reading with a snap, placing it onto a nearby stack and scooping them all up into his arms. </p><p>"Ready to go, pup?" He said to Harry as Remus instinctively took the books out of his submissive's arms. His wolf wouldn't allow him to leave his mate to carry heavy things when he was strong and able. Sirius just rolled his eyes, used to the behaviour, and threw an arm around his godson's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the shorter male's temple. </p><p>"I've got everything that I need," he said as they started to walk to the front to pay. "We should go to Madame Malkins' next for robes." </p><p>Sirius paid for the books, ignoring Harry's huff of annoyance, and then Remus grabbed the packaged books, shrinking them and placing them in his pocket. He then took Sirius' hand and they walked to Madame Malkin's, Remus opening the door for the 2 submissives. </p><p>"Just a moment!" They heard the owner call cheerily from a back room at the sound of the tinkling bell above the door.  They browsed the shop's selection of robes and muggle clothing as they waited. "So sorry for the wait," the plump elderly woman said as she bustled out of the back room. "What can I do for you?" She smiled at them. </p><p>"My godson needs new school robes, as well as a 4 formal and 7 everyday robes, and 3 sets of formal Muggle attire, y'know, suits and the like," Sirius said before Harry or Remus had even opened their mouths. </p><p>"Alrighty, then!" The witch smiled brightly at the large order. "Up you get, dearie," she gestured to the fitting platform. Harry obediently stepped up onto the platform and stood patiently as a tape measure took his measurements, a floating, self-writing quill jotting down the measurements. "What colors will you want the robes in, then?"</p><p>"For the formal, I think one in a simple black, gold and emerald green, like his eyes, for one, dark purple and silver for another, and lastly, a graphite. And for the everyday robes, I think that 2 blacks, 2 in navy blue, a grey blue, a dark red, and a dark brown would be good. And as for cuts, do the ones that are the most popular right now," Sirius once again answered, ever the fashionista. </p><p>"Wonderful choices," she said with a big smile, having jotted down the colors. "And what about the suits?"</p><p>"I think black, dark grey and navy blue," Sirius nodded.</p><p>She nodded her understanding, finishing the notes as the tape measure stopped measuring and hung itself back around her neck. "You can step down, dearie," she said to Harry, who smiled gratefully and stepped off the platform. "Anything else I can get you, loves?" </p><p>Sirius grabbed a deep green shirt that he'd been eying from a shelf and held it up to Remus' chest. "I want this. He'd look gorgeous in it." He stated, as Remus blushed and Harry snickered. Sirius grabbed a set of robes, these in a dark, rich gold, almost brown, and held it up to his mate too. "And this." </p><p>"That's not necessary, Pads," Remus protested, but it fell on deaf ears as his little minx of a mate turned to the matron of the shop and thrust them at her. </p><p>"Can you adjust them for him?" He asked the witch, who's kind eyes were twinkling with mirth. </p><p>"Of course, sir," she nodded, sending the order for Harry into the back room for her assistants to start on. Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and tugged him past a giggling Harry, and forced him onto the platform, Remus protesting all the way. Sirius just put a sticking arm to the bottom of his shoes and returned to browsing the shop, picking up more robes, shirts and pants as he looked, and magicking them over for Madame Malkin to fit to his dominant. </p>
<hr/><p>3 hours later, they were leaving the store, several hundred galleons lighter, Remus with 5 new robes, 10 new shirts, 9 new pairs of pants, 3 new pairs of shoes, 2 new belts, shrunken in his pocket for him alone, and an order for 3 more robes, 2 shirts, and a pair of leather pants that Sirius had somehow designed himself in 5 minutes. Harry was laughing at the dazed, slightly surprised look on Moony's face, as well as the smug, happy look on Sirius' at the thought that he'd just bought a new wardrobe for his beloved, something he'd been trying to do for almost 20 years. He had also bought a lot of clothes for himself, and Harry, who had protested thatvhe didn't need anything else until Sirius shot a silencing spell at him and promised to prank him viciously if he didn't accept the clothes. Harry had then gulped in fear and nodded vigorously, never wanting to be on the receiving side of one of his godfather's famous pranks. They left behind a slightly frazzled but very happy Madame Malkin, who truly liked the hilarious man who had become her biggest customer of the week. </p><p>"How about some lunch," Sirius declared happily, beaming at the 2 people he loved the most. At the thought of food, Harry's stomach growled, making him blush brightly and his godfathers laugh lightly, before Sirius led them over to the Leaky Cauldron, where they ordered lunch. </p><p>They ate their meal happily, as Sirius and Remus recounted the story of when they had turned the Great Hall into an ice rink and animated the tables to slip and slide all over the room, like new skaters who couldn't find their feet. As they laughed at the story, one of them noticed the tall, handsome blonde watching Harry through silver-grey eyes from another table, inhaling deeply the sweetest, most intoxicating scent he'd ever smelled. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh! Who's watching Harry?  </p><p>Hope everyone enjoyed! More coming soon! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Tell me what you think? Is it the worst thing you've ever read? Should I stop writng it? Or do people want more? ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets his first mate!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!<br/>WC: 2913</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy sat at the table in the Leaky Cauldron,  watching his school rival laughing with the werewolf and the other man, who he recognised as Sirius Black. He couldn't believe it! Harry <em> bloody </em>Potter was his mate!? Well,, it did explain why he had always been drawn to the other. From the first day they met, he'd wanted to be close to the brunette. Then he'd had to go and screw it all up by insulting the Weasel. How was he supposed to know they were friends? He'd ruined his chance to be friends. So he had settled for being the rival. That way, he still had Harry's attention, even if it was negative. </p><p>He sighed and shook his head to clear the off track thoughts  away, then inhaled deeply. Yes, there was no other explanation.  The scent, that <em> wonderful </em> scent of chocolate and fresh air and… that special <em> something </em>that he couldn't name. It was leading directly to the petite raven, and Draco's veela was yelling at him to go and claim the delectable little creature before some other dominant did. He fought with his veela, telling the creature that they couldn't claim him, not here, it was too public. But the veela insisted that he at least go over to their submissive and let him know that he was theirs. </p><p>After several minutes of fighting with his veela, he gave in, standing up and making his way over to the corner booth that the 3 males were sitting at. As he neared, the wolf tensed and looked at him, before his eyes widened and flickered back to Harry. Draco hesitated, his veela telling him that the 2 older men were his mate's family and he would need their permission to approach his mate, as angry as that made him.  Harry was his! HIS!!! He shouldn't need someone else's permission to be near his submissive. He watched as the wolf whispered something to Black- he was the wolf's submissive, Draco realized- who also tensed as well and narrowed his eyes at Draco. </p><p>Harry looked between the two and then turned to look over his shoulder, eyes widening when he met Draco's. He looked between the wolf and Black and then back to Draco, who almost purred as his submissive's green, green eyes met his own. The wolf and Black had a whispered conversation, while Harry and Draco just stared at one another, Harry's eyes wide, before Black huffed and conjured a quill, jotting something down on a paper napkin, handing it to the wolf. The other dominant stood and walked over to Draco, as Black stood too, pulling the still wide eyed Harry to his feet. </p><p>"Read this, then destroy it, for Harry's safety." That made Draco growl, the thought of his submissive in danger angering him. The wolf ignored the sound, continuing on. "Come to this address through the floo. Make sure no one hears your destination," the wolf said quietly to Draco, before turning and guiding the 2 submissives to the fireplace, Harry glancing over his shoulder once more before they disappeared in the green flames. </p><p>Draco quickly opened the folded paper,  reading what was on it. <em> "12 Grimmauld Place, London. Under the Fidelius Charm." </em> Draco then destroyed the paper with a wandless <em> Incendio </em>, and strode as quickly as he dared to the fireplace, whispering the destination. A moment later he was stepping out into another room,  with an anxious Harry and his guardians waiting for him.  </p>
<hr/><p>Harry stumbled out of the floo and immediately let out his neko features. Sirius chuckled and helped him off the floor where he had landed. "You really need to get used to floo travel, Kiddo," he said with a smile as he cast a quick cleaning charm on them all to clean the soot off them. </p><p>"Forget about that, Draco Malfoy is one of my mates!" Harry cried, shocked. "Oh, I'm so going to get rejected." He sank into a chair and buried his face in his hands. </p><p>"Don't be silly,  cub," Remus said gently, placing a large hand on the boy's back. "You 2 will work past your differences and make the relationship work, because that's what mates do." Right as he finished talking,  the floo dinged to warn them of someone coming through. Harry jumped up, tail flicking anxiously, as Draco stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. </p><p>They all just watched each other awkwardly,  before Harry looked expectantly up at Remus. "Alright, we'll leave you two alone," he said, grabbing his mate's hand and pulling the protesting brunette out of the room. </p><p>Harry looked shyly back at Draco from under his eyelashes and the blonde smiled at him. "So you're a neko, then?" He said in a deep,  sect voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine.  </p><p>"Yes,  what are you?" Harry asked quietly.  </p><p>"I'm a veela, kitten," Draco said, smirking at the blush that appeared on Harry's face at the nickname. He took a few steps toward his mate and Harry instinctively bared his neck slightly to his dominant. Draco purred in pleasure at the submissive gesture of his lovely mate and stepped closer, until he was standing less than a foot away from the Neko.  </p><p>Harry was admiring his mate through his lashes. The blonde was handsome, with a strong jaw, less pointed than before, a long straight nose, high cheekbones, and piercing silvery grey eyes. He was around 6 feet 4 inches, and had silky blind hair long enough that it brushed the collar of his green and black robes. His shoulders and chest were broad, and the sleeves off his robes were tight enough that he could tell his arms were well muscled.  All in all,  Harry was more than pleased with his mattress looks.  The Neko in him whispered in his ear, "he is strong. He can easily protect us, us and our future kits." Harry almost purred at the thought,  before pushing it away. It would be a while before they had kits, and besides,  he was strong enough to protect himself. But the thought still pleased him and he let out a little purr. He remembered what the goblins said about his veela mate, about Draco. </p><p><em> "The 6th is your veela mate. He is loyal, honorable, has intellect, creative, determined, strong, attractive, ambitious, extravagant, dignified, and proud, as well as safe. He’ll always protect and care for you, in more ways than one."  </em>He liked that idea of Draco, and hoped the blonde could live up to it.</p><p>As Harry was admiring Draco, the dominant was letting his eyes roam the little creature in front of him, from the tips of the adorable cat- like ears peeking up from the perpetually messy hair,  which reached down to his widened hips. He had adorable little fangs poking out from between his plump, kissable lips and claws on the tips of his slender fingers. He was about 5'4, and his frame was absolutely tiny, from his slim waist to his button nose to his small hands and feet. Draco had an urge to scoop his lovely mate up and hide him away from the world, because he looked so fragile, like anything could break him.   </p><p>"You are just lovely," he murmured, stepping closer still. </p><p>Harry ducked his head, blushing, and muttered, "No I'm not."</p><p>Draco smirked and raised a hand,  placing a finger under Harry's chin, lifting his face with the crook of one finger.  "You are, my mate. Absolutely beautiful," he purred. Harry turned bright red and Draco smirk widened. "May I kiss you?" He whispered, already leaning down closer to those lips. He ran his finger up Harry's jaw with a feather-light touch. </p><p>Harry nodded dazedly and went up on his tiptoes. Draco brushed their lips together softly,  before kissing him together more firmly. Harry's breath stuttered and he kissed his dominant back, hands resting on Draco's firm chest and sliding up until his arms were wrapped around the blonde's neck. </p><p>Draco flicked his tongue slightly out, running the wet muscle over the seam of his mate's delicious lips. His arms had somehow found their way around the waist of the raven haired boy. Harry hesitantly allowed Draco's tongue entrance into his mouth,  and the veela gently entered his mouth, exploring it. He ran his tongue over the other's fangs and over the roof of his mouth.  <span>He felt the little ball through Harry's tongue, and stifled a groan at the feel of it. The smaller male tasted of chocolate cake and strawberries and something</span> so uniquely Harry that Draco couldn't help but moan. Harry answered with a small whine from the back of his throat and Draco smiled against the pillow soft lips. </p><p>Finally,  they needed to breathe, so Draco pulled back, Harry chasing his lips with a whimper. Draco pressed one more light peck to the others lips and rested his forehead on the neko's shoulder, only just realizing that he was actually holding Harry,  the small boy's legs wrapped around his waist and Draco holding him up by his arms under Harry's bum. Harry was panting, laying his head on Draco's shoulder, face buried in his neck and closing his eyes. He hasn't felt this safe in a long time- at least not with anyone other than his godfathers- like he could let down his guard and relax fully. </p><p>Draco smiled slightly at his mate, moving to sit in an armchair nearby. He shifted Harry so that he was sitting sideways on his lap, Harry's head moving to rest on his chest. Harry shifted so that his knees were pulled to his chest, legs were between Draco's thicker ones, small feet, which had somehow become shoeless, buried under one of Draco's thighs. Draco chuckled and hugged his sweet little mate closer. Harry yawned and nuzzled Draco's chest sleepily.  </p><p>"Are you tired, kitten?" Draco murmured softly. </p><p>Harry nodded and took a deep breath.  "Don't know why. Exhausted though," he muttered. "I f'l safe." He said, half asleep. </p><p>Draco puffed up at that, his veela crowing in pride. "Sleep then, my mate, " he murmured into Harry's hair, smiling fondly. </p><p>"Mmmm," Harry agreed, already dozing off. </p><p>Draco sat there for around an hour or 2, holding his little mate, stroking the dark hair, and just baking in the feel of holding the brunette. When the door opened, he instinctively moved to shield Harry, ready to enact the responsibility of protecting the submissive that the neko had unknowingly entrusted to him by falling asleep in his lap. He relaxed slightly when Harry's godfathers stepped into the room, bit only a bit. He didn't know them enough to fully relax. What if they attacked? No, it was his job to ensure Harry's safety while he was at his most vulnerable and he was determined to do so to the best of his ability. </p><p>"Fell asleep on you, did he?" The wolf said softly with a fond chuckle at the youngest boy in the room. He noticed that his godson's mate was on guard while his submissive was sleeping. That pleased his wolf,  knowing that his cub had a good, strong, smart mate who knew the responsibility granted to a dominant when their submissive fell asleep near them. It was the dominants responsibility to protect their submissive, even if the dominant was sleeping as well. His wolf relaxed at the knowledge that their cub would be safe while sleeping with this veela.  </p><p>Draco smiled down fondly at his mate, keeping one eye on the others in the room. "He said he was exhausted, and felt safe with me," he said,  pride in his voice. His chest puffed up unconsciously as he thought again of the neko's sleepy words. </p><p>"That's a huge compliment, especially from Harry," Remus said as he and Sirius settled onto a settee across from them. </p><p>"Why especially from him, Professor?" Draco asked curiously. </p><p>"Call me Remus, please. I am no longer your professor, and you are my cub's mate." Draco inclined his head politely and the w- no, <em> Remus </em>went on. "To answer your question, there are 2 reasons. The first one is complicated. Harry has been through a lot in his short life, sadly, and he doesn't trust people very much. He's recently faced some pretty big… betrayals, and is in an emotionally delicate place right now, I think." Draco tensed and growled softly at the thought of someone hurting his precious mate. Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. Black moved closer and slipped under his arm, hugging his waist comfortingly. "Truthfully, I think it's going to hit him soon and he's going to have a bit of a breakdown." Remus said as he wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders and pulled him closer.</p><p>"What betrayals?" Draco said through his teeth, eyes glowing eerily with his veela trying to come through and rip apart anyone who had hurt his mate. </p><p>"That's for Harry to tell you," Black spoke up for the first time. "It is not our place."</p><p>Draco sighed and nodded. "You're right, Lord Black. I'll talk to him later. What is the second reason?"</p><p>"You can call me Sirius," the animagus said, almost grudgingly. Draco nodded. </p><p>"Well, the second reason is more simple. It's because he's a neko, who are known to be slightly… suspicious creatures. Like most cats are, I guess. They don't trust as easily, and so to have Harry feel safe with and trust you so soon after finding out you are his mate is a big compliment to you." </p><p>"I must admit that I do not know much about Nekos. I never thought I'd meet one,, they're so rare, much less be mated to one. Do you know why he was so tired?" He asked. </p><p>"Sirius fell asleep almost right after we met after our 16th birthdays too. Most submissives do, because their magic works in overtime to adjust to having a dominant, and it's the Submissive's magic that starts the bond." Remus explained. </p><p>Draco smiled at this, and looked down at the boy in his arms as said boy started stirring, nuzzling his chest lightly. He sleepily blinked open his big eyes and yawned cutely, looking up at Draco. His eyes blinked again, as if he couldn't process what he was saying, before his eyes widened and he sat up better on Draco's lap. He looked around the room, a confused look on his face, before looking back to Draco. He could almost see the remembrance of what happened awake in the emerald orbs. Harry sagged slightly, a blush forming on his face. </p><p>"Ugh, I can't believe I fell asleep on you," Harry moaned in embarrassment. Draco chuckled and Harry slapped his chest lightly. "Don't laugh at me," he demanded with a scowl that was more of a pout than anything. </p><p>"My apologies, Harry," Draco said amusedly, fighting to keep a smile off his face. "Your godfather said it's perfectly normal for submissives to fall asleep after meeting their mates."</p><p>Harry's eyes flicked to Remus and Sirius, who were watching the exchange with smiles on their faces. Remus nodded his agreement with Draco and Harry relaxed, barely even realizing that he was still sitting on his mate's lap. He yawned then shifted so he was facing Remus and Sirius more, cuddling into his mate and linking his fingers with Draco's larger hand that wasn't holding his waist. </p><p>"What happens now?" He asked them. </p><p>"Well," Remus said hesitantly,  "it's traditional for the submissive to move into the dominant's home, as the bond won't allow them to stay apart for very long. The dominant and submissive need to get to know each other, so the bond becomes stronger. Eventually, when you are both ready, you'll complete the bond by… mating. It's different with everyone. Some complete the bond after several months, while others only need a few days. It really depends on when your magic bonds together." </p><p>Harry furrowed his brows together and bit his lip. Draco saw this hesitant look and said, "What's wrong, kitten?" Harry still blushed at the nickname, which made Draco smirk, but he still had a troubled look on his face. </p><p>"You said it's tradition for the submissive to go live with the dominant. Do I have to?" Feeling Draco tense, he jumped to reassure his mate. "No offense to you or your home, Draco. I just don't want to leave here yet. I only just arrived yesterday, and this is the first time I've been allowed to stay with my godfathers." </p><p>Draco relaxed at the explanation. He'd thought that Harry was questioning his ability to provide a suitable nest-home for his submissive. He pondered the question for a moment. </p><p>Remus spoke before anyone else could figure out a way to make everyone happy. "Well, Draco could move here. Part of the reason for the submissive moving to their dominant's home is so that the dominant can prove to his mate that he can provide a good, safe and comfortable home. But I'm sure those instincts could be appeased if Harry visited Draco's home enough, but you both stayed here. That way, everyone is happy."</p><p>Harry perked up at that and looked hopefully at Draco. "Would you be comfortable with that?" He said, hope in his voice and glistening eyes. </p><p>Draco couldn't deny that face, so he nodded. "Of course. I just have to talk to my parents and see if they're okay with it." </p><p>Harry beamed at him and his heart skipped a beat, smiling back softly at his mate. Sirius snickered at how quickly Harry had gotten Draco wrapped around his finger. It had even taken him, Sirius, longer to do so with Remus. He might not get along with Draco's father, but, he thought, seeing Harry this happy, he knew that he'd do anything to keep that smile on his pup's face. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter done already!!!<br/>Isnt Harry a little munchkin? Haha.<br/>Hope you liked it. I'm having fun writing this lol.<br/>Who will he meet next?? The imps, the dracken, the wood elf, the vampire, or the griffin?<br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated but not required!<br/>Kisses,<br/>iwanttobeawitchlalala. 🖤🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting Draco's parents and a tour of the Manor are what's in store for young Harry today.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a short chapter today. Hope you enjoy!<br/>WC: 1687</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They decided to visit Draco's parents together, so they could explain the situation to the lord and lady Malfoy, and Draco could show off his home to Harry. So Harry hid his neko features and held Draco's hand as they went through the floo. He stumbled, as usual, and would have face planted if Draco hadn't caught him. He glared half heartedly as the veela chuckled, before gazing around the room as first Remus, then Sirius came through the floo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receiving room was beautiful, elegantly designed. It alone was about half the size of the Dursleys' whole house, possibly larger, with a tall ceiling, marble walls and a gorgeous, thick black rug on the floor. There was an elegant black settee with gold trimming and rolled arms sitting directly across from the large fireplace, and 4 matching wingback chairs, 2 on each side of the settee, facing each other. There were low round tables sitting between the chairs, one on each side, a cherry wood. All in all, quite lovely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snapped his fingers, calling out, "Tizzy!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small house elf appeared, dressed in a crisp, clean green pillowcase, bearing the Malfoy crest in silver. It's large eyes were cobalt blue and it's ears floppy, touching the floor as it bowed low. "What can Tizzy be doings for Young Master Draco?" It squeaked out as it straightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are Mother and Father both home?" Draco inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord and Lady Malfoy do both beings at the Manor, Young Master," the elf said, nodding eagerly, ears flapping around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask them to come to the receiving room." Draco ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Young Master," the elf said before popping out of the room. Draco turned to the others in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make yourselves comfortable," he told them, before leading Harry, by the small hand still clasped in his own, over to the settee. He sat and pulled Harry down by his side, arm wrapping around the waist of the brunette. Sirius and Remus settled on 2 of the chairs, side by side, and they waited in a comfortable silence for the elder Malfoys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Mr. Malfoy strode into the room, causing all 3 Gryffindors to tense. He was wearing a light grey robe with an open front bottom and black trousers. His long blonde hair was pulled back and he carried his signature cane. He paused halfway in the room when he noticed the guests with his son. "Draco, what is the meaning of this?" He asked the younger veela. He eyed his son's arm around Harry Potter's waist and quickly came to a conclusion he wasn't sure he was going to like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Father," Draco started, before he was interrupted by his mother gliding elegantly into the room. She was tall and gorgeous, wearing soft blue robes that brought out her blue eyes. Her pale blonde hair was flowing down her back in a golden curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucius, love, what's wrong?" She said as she saw the male standing tensely in the middle of the doorway. She paused beside her husband,  placing a slender hand on his arm as she peered over his shoulder at what he was looking at. "Sirius!" She exclaimed, seeing her cousin, the Lord Black, sitting tensely on a chair in her receiving room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Remus stood and Sirius smiled at his cousin, who he loved despite their estrangement. "Afternoon, Cousin," he said with a slight, polite bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here? You're the last people I ever expected to see here," she said, walking further into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I was about to explain, Mother," Draco spoke up, standing, Harry followed his example.  "I met my mate, Harry here," he pulled said boy into himself by his shoulders, "and Sirius and Remus are his godfathers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa's eyes snapped to Harry,  looking him up and down.  "This is your mate?" She asked, her voice excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ma'am," Drqco said, the pride in his voice making Harry smile slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small brunette suddenly was swept up into a hug by the Lady Malfoy, who squeezed him tightly. He blinked in surprise and looked through the blonde veil of her hair at Sirius, who was snickering, and Remus, who was smirking back at him. Finally, she released him and stepped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you are just the cutest thing," she exclaimed, a smile brightening her face. Harry blushed and was pulled back into Draco's side as his mother stepped away and perched on a chair. Draco hid a smile by ducking his head as Harry blushed harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, are you moving in here, then?" Lucius asked, striding the rest of the way into the room and sat by his wife. The others settled back in their seats as Draco answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why we all came over, we wanted to discuss that with you. Harry was hoping he and I could stay at his godfathers' home instead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius tensed further, his veela not liking the suggestion that his nest-home wasn't good enough for his son's mate. "I can assure you that our home is quite comfortable and would suit your needs just fine, Potter," he snapped, glaring at the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glared back at his father and pulled his mate further into his body instinctively as the neko answered hurriedly. "I don't doubt that, I just want to stay at my godfathers' because I only just arrived there yesterday and we've gotten very little time to spend together. I don't mean any offense to you or your home, sir." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius' veela relaxed at that and he nodded. "What about Draco's instincts to prove his ability to provide a home for you?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we figured that if I brought him over to visit enough and if he maybe spent a night here or so, then they would be satisfied," Draco answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius thought for a moment and then nodded sharply. "That should work," he agreed. "I suppose you may go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled his thanks and stood, holding his hand out to Harry. "If you come with me, I'll give you a tour." Harry smiled and took his hand, allowing g himself to be led out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked down a long corridor lined with sleeping portraits, hand in hand, as Draco pointed out his ancestors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shows him the whole manor, from the ballrooms and banquet hall, to the kitchen and formal and informal dining room,  to the bedrooms and studies,  the huge library and the aviary. The last thing he showed Harry was the gardens, with their meticulously tended flower beds, the long, green stretches of grass, the stone pathways, trees in the back garden swaying in the breeze, peacocks strutting through the beautiful grounds. Draco showed him, proudly, the stables, which held horses with long, glistening manes and tails, one of which Draco introduced as his own, a midnight black Freisian named Dalla, who tossed her mane and stamped a foot until Harryfed her an apple. A small herd of 5 thestrals, which Draco couldn't see but Harry fed dead ferrets, which were kept under a preservation charm in the tackroom, to. There were a breathtaking pair of pegasi and their foal, their white coats and large wings almost blinding in the afternoon sunlight. Harry had stared in awe at the creatures, having never seen one up close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is Aphrodite and Liber, named after the Greek goddess of beauty and the Roman God of Freedom, respectively. The baby's name is Astraea, the Greek goddess of innocence," Draco said as he stood behind Harry, arms resting loosely around the submissive's waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are gorgeous," Harry breathed, leaning back unconsciously into the warm embrace of his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Draco said with a smile. "I was speechless when my dad bought them as a gift to Mother for their 18th anniversary last year. She actually burst out crying. They are her favorite magical creature, you see, and it's always been her dream to own a herd." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's sweet," Harry said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. </span>
</p><p><span>Draco snorted a laugh and leaned down to nuzzle Harry's hair. "My father is actually quite loving in private. Everyone sees our family as evil and cold, uncaring, so we play along. But truthfully, behind his mask, my father is a good man, who would do anything to protect Mother and I. That is why he joined You-Know-Who. My grandfather</span> <span>threatened to hurt myself and my mother, unless Father joined the Dark Lord. Naturally, he did, though he got his revenge on Grandfather for threatening his mate and child. But because Father was protecting his wife and heir by working for You-know-who, he didn't get in as much trouble." Draco sighed. "I know you and he have some history. I just ask that you try to see past what he's done and try to get to know the real him."</span></p><p>
  <span>Harry thought about what was said and nodded. "Okay," he said softly, turning in Draco's arms. He wrapped his arms loosely around Draco's neck and smiled at the blonde. "Of course I will. I now understand that he didn't want to act the way he did. I'll try to be at least polite to him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco beamed at him and leaned down to kiss those plump lips. "Thank you, kitten," he purred and rubbed their noses together, loving the way Harry ducked his head shyly and blushed. The taller of the pair then checked the time with a tempus charm and sighed. "We should head back in, we've been gone for almost 3 hours!" He said, dropping his arms from around Harry's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right," Harry agreed with a grimace. "Hopefully, Siri hasn't killed your father. Or vice versa." He could have sliced the bitter tension between the two Lords with a claw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure mother and Remus will keep the peace," Drqco said as they walked back up the stone pathway hand in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm sure," Harry said, before they fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the warm summer air and each other's company.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the 2 younger boys left the room, Narcissa called Tizzy and told her to pack Drqco's trunk with his things that he'd need to stay at Sirius and Remus' for 3 weeks. She stated that she thought that the last week before school, the boys should stay at the Manor and the others agreed. After the plans were made, she struck up a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what creature is your godson?" She asked politely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a neko," Sirius answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's incredibly rare!" Narcissa said with surprise. “I didn’t know that neko blood was even in the Potter line!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did we,” Remus nodded. “But apparently it does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how many mates does Potter have? Nekos are known for having more than one, and with how powerful he is, the boy must have multiple.” Lucius inquired, worried that his son will have to compete for the affections of his own submissive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has seven,” Sirius said with slightly narrowed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Narcissa exclaimed. “Oh, that poor boy, seven dominants,” she giggled. Sirius snorted while the two dominants in the room just rolled their eyes at their submissives. “He’ll never get a moment of peace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hope the dominant fights aren’t that bad,” Sirius said worriedly. “He really doesn’t like violence and I don’t want him to have to put up with a bunch of doms beating each other up around him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Remus assured his mate, though he had worried about the same thing. He didn't want the unknown dominants to get into a fight and hurt Harry, either, as that would be a real concern.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should move this to the parlour," Narcissa suggested. "The boys will be awhile and it's much more comfortable." The others agreed, so they all travelled to the next door over, where the parlour was, and made themselves comfortable in the cozy room. Narcissa called Tizzy the house elf for tea and they chatted quietly for the couple hours that their son and godson were away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally returned, they both had smiles on their faces and their eyes were shining with happiness. All 4 adults made oaths to themselves that they would do anything, anything at all, to keep those smiles on their respective child's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have fun on the tour?" She asked them with a smile as they settled side by side on a nearby settee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am," Harry replied. "Your pegasi are absolutely marvelous!" He exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, aren't they? Lucius here bought them for me as an anniversary present last year," Narcissa gushed with an adoring look at her husband and mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco mentioned that," Harry nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how did you two actually run into one another?" She inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was at the Leaky Cauldron waiting on Blaise-" Draco suddenly went quiet and his eyes widened. "BLAISE! Oh my lord, I totally forgot about him! As soon as I caught Harry's scent I just forgot all about our plans! Then we went back to theirs so we didn't cause a scene…" he groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "I can't believe it, I'm so rude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed slightly. "Oh, honey, that happens all the time! It's a perfectly normal reaction. Just write him a letter and explain, he'll understand. He does have creature blood in him, after all," she assured her son.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right," he nodded. "I'm going to go write to him right now," he said, standing up. He then bent back down and kissed Harry's cheek, before hurrying out of the room- but not running. Malfoys do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa shook her head with a chuckle as Harry blushed. "So, won't you please stay for dinner?" She asked Harry, Remus and Sirius. "We would love to have you and get better acquainted with Harry here. He is family now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus and Sirius looked at each other and Sirius shrugged. "That would be acceptable, thank you," Remus answered politely. "As long as Harry is okay with it?" They all looked at the youngest boy in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do," he said with a smile and nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That settles it! Tizzy!" Narcissa called out, snapping her fingers. The elf popped into the room and bowed low. "Plan for 3 more for dinner tonight. Is Draco's bag packed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Mistress," the elf squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Place it by the floo for when they leave. You may go," she dismissed the elf, who bowed again and popped away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted lightly some more, with Draco coming back in, looking calmer, and sitting down by Harry again as they talked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally about an hour and a half later, another elf popped in and informed them that dinner was ready. They went to the informal dining room and enjoyed their meal of roast chicken, boiled potatoes, and green veggies, with chocolate pudding cake for dessert. After they were finished they went back to the parlour and talked some more, getting to know one another, until Harry had to stifle a jaw breaking yawn behind a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's time to go," Remus said, eying his tired godson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, look at that! The time just flew right past us," Narcissa said, glancing at the elegant grandfather clock that showed it was almost 9 in the evening. They were seen to the receiving room by the elder Malfoy, who said goodbye to their son, making him promise to write and visit often, before they said goodbyes to their guests. Sirius remembered to give them the floo address and let them know the location of the house. Being the Lord of the house, he was the only other person allowed to inform people where it was  besides the secret keeper. After farewells were made they flooed back to Grimmauld Place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry how about you take Draco on a tour of the house after showing him where to put his bag," Remus suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" Harry agreed happily before he frowned. "Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>he put his bag?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your room, I guess. We were serious when we said that the bond won't let you be apart for long. You will have to sleep together," Remus answered. Sirius huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Remus, seeing this, rolled his eyes and continued. "No funny business, though," he warned, narrowing his eyes at Draco, who took a small step back and held his hands up, palms out, in a "I didn't do anything" gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was appeased and Harry snorted, rolling his eyes, before he grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him out of the room. "We might as well start the tour now since my room is on the top floor," he said. "This is the sitting room as you know. Below us is the kitchen, another floo connection, and the boiler room, which is also Kreacher,our house elf's den or whatever." He continued to show Draco the house until he finally reached the top floor, which held the heir's and the master's suites. He went into the heir's suite, his room, and said, "this is my room you can put your things in the closet. Actually, you know what? I'm going to unpack too. I went shopping earlier and didn't I pack because I didn't know how long I would stay here," he said, pulling his trunk into the walking closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was huge, with shelves and rods and drawers for all his things, clothes hangers already provided. There was plenty of space for both of them, so they didn't even need to divide the space up. They spent the next half hour putting their clothes away, helped along by magic. Halfway through, Remus brought up the new robes they had ordered that day. After the last thing was hung and the last toiletry was placed into the  ensuite bathroom, which had a door going into the closet as well, they went and sat on the loveseat in the bedroom to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought of all the things that he needed to inform his dominant about. He went through where to start and then made a decision. “Draco?” He said softly, turning on the loveseat so that he was kneeling on the cushion, his body facing Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Draco replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for our past arguments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Draco said softly. “I was the one to start almost all of them. I’m truly sorry, kitten. I was… jealous, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Harry asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partially,” Draco sighed. “You were just… everyone paid attention to you, no matter what you did. You always had eyes on you, you were always the best at everything you did. You got a position on the Quidditch team without even trying, you made friends effortlessly, most of the professors loved you right away. And sure, I had eyes on me too, but they were always suspicious, always waiting for me to do something so they could pop out and call me dark, or a Death Eater. I was also jealous of your friends. When we met, I automatically felt a pull, a connection to you. I know now that it was the mate bond. But when I was rejected on the train, it really hurt me. I couldn’t believe I was pushed off to the side for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weasley.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No offense.” He paused and took a breath. “So I decided that if I couldn't be your friend, I’d be your enemy. I’d still have your attention. You would still notice me. I’d still be in your orbit of people you regularly interact with, even if you did hate me. I know, it was childish. I should have apologized. But by the time I realized that, we were already full on rivals, and I couldn’t talk to you without a fight breaking out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had been listening quietly, watching his mate’s face as he expressed his feelings. He could tell that it wasn’t easy for the blonde. When Draco was done, he took one of his large, warm hands in both of his own small, slightly cold ones. “I never knew you felt that way. I always thought that you were just trying to make friends with me because of who I was. I didn’t realize- I should have taken your hand that day,” he said softly, sadness seeping into his voice. “You were right, you know. About Ron.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s head snapped up from where he was staring at their joined hands. “What?” He said sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t really my friend. I thought he was, but…” he took a shuddering breath and plunged on. “When I went to Gringotts after I came into my inheritance to find out what I was, I took found out that he, Ginny, and Dumbledore had been stealing from my vaults and they cast a whole bunch of compulsions on me, as well as gave me mind altering potions.” He told Draco, who looked furious. “Dumbledore put an </span>
  <span>Intellect Block on me, Compulsions to hate Slytherins, Professor Snape and all Mafloys specifically, and Compulsion to hate homework and Potions class, for some reason. He obliviated me ten times, and Ron did twice. He put compulsions of indifference to Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Bill and Charlie Weasley and the twins. He gave me an Obedience Potion and Loyalty potion both keyed to himself, Loyalty Potions keyed to Ron and Ginny Weasley, as well as the whole of Gryffindor, a Love Potion keyed to Ginny Weasley by her, and aHatred Potion keyed to Cho Chang by Ginny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t- I- Merlin that old traitorous goat and those filthy Weasels!” Draco burst out, fumbling for words to fit in with his outrage. “I can’t believe they would do that to you! Did you get all the potions and spells off you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The goblins removed them,” Harry nodded, playing with the fingers on the hand he was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Draco said with narrowed eyes. “What are you going to do about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I have no idea. The goblins are getting back all that those three stole from me, and Sirius is planning some elaborate prank,” he snorted at that. “But I don’t even know what to do! I mean, I thought that Ron and I were close as brothers. We told one another everything, we were almost inseparable. I mean, I know that he was a bit jealous of my fame and money. But I honestly thought that we were best friends, we’ve been through so much together. And ginny… I knew she had a crush on me, but I thought that it had gone away in my fourth year. We weren’t as close as Ron and I were, but the two of us have also been through a lot together. I just… Don’t even know what to do or think or anything.” Harry didn’t notice that he had tears streaming down his face until Draco pulled him into his lap and wrapping those strong arms around him, petting his hair and whispering reassurances into his cat ears, which he’d let out as soon as he had gotten home. “I don’t know if the rest of the Weasleys or Hermione were in on it… I mean, do I even have any real friends and family besides Sirius and Remus?” He sobbed into Draco’s shirt for a while, until he’d calmed down and just sat with his head on Draco’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sat quietly too, seething inwardly at the bastards that caused his pretty little mate so much pain. Finally, he looked down at his mate to find him sleeping lightly on his chest. He smiled fondly before moving a hand to move a strand of hair out of Harry’s face. “Kitten, can you just wake up for a moment and change into pyjamas?” He asked softly. Harry sighed in his  sleep and nuzzled Draco’s chest. It took a bit more to rouse him, but Harry soon was standing sleepily from his lap and stumbling, with the help of Draco, to the closet. He found his normal sleep shirt, one of the only things he actually liked that he got from the Dursleys- a plain black tee that was too small for Dudley that they were too lazy to return. It was the only thing that was brand new and never worn before that he’d gotten from them. It came down halfway to his knees and always fell off one shoulder, but he loved it because it was soft and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry absently removed his shoes, socks, jewelry as Draco gathered up his pyjamas, then finally, Harry removed his shirt and pants, not bothering to make sure Draco was out of the room, so Draco got a full view of the tattoo on his back as Harry stood in front of him only in a pair of very short briefs. His breath stuttered at the sight- his little mate had a tattoo! Starting between his shoulder blades and ending an inch above the waistband of his boxers, was a long tattoo that travelled down his spine. It was a silver sword with a rubied handle, and had green, gold and black thorned vines curling around the sword. His sight was obstructed by Harry pulling a very large t-shirt over his body. It fell over his right shoulder. He then turned around sleepily and showed another tattoo Draco- a phoenix, surrounded by fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was so turned on at that point- he hadn’t even ever found tattoos to be that sexy before this moment. He quickly turned away, slipping into the bathroom to change as Harry padded out into the bedroom sleepily. Draco changed, all the while picturing random unattractive things to will his erection away. It took picturing a house elf for it to go away fully, and only then did he go back to the bedroom. He found Harry laying in bed but awake, and slipped in beside his mate, who automatically rolled over to lay his head on Draco’s chest, throwing an arm over Draco’s stomach. He fell asleep almost instantly, and Draco couldn’t help but follow his mate into the Land of Dreams, so comfortable with his mate wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like? Comment your thoughts down below! I welcome constructive criticism, and love reading what you guys think.<br/>WC: 2698</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next day...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's just a short chapter. Sorry. I'm busy with school and other commitments, as well as the other stories I'm writing. Bare with me here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Harry woke up to the sun shining brightly through the window. He groaned and yawned, blinking sleepily. He was warm and comfortable. He tried to sit up, but found a warm weight around his waist holding him down. He looked down and saw a muscled arm holding him to a chest. He noticed that he was being spooned by Draco Malfoy and suddenly remembered the events of yesterday rushed back to him. He blushed as he remembered his and Draco’s kiss, then sighed at the memory of Draco comforting him before they fell asleep. He yawned again, and tried to pry Draco’s arm off him. He struggled a bit, but Draco finally rolled over with a grunt and he was able to get up. He stretched, before grabbing his wand and casting a tempus. It told him that it was 7:15 am. He padded to the bathroom, stretching lazily, and prepared the shower, relieving himself and brushing his teeth before stripping and selecting a towel before stepping under the warm stream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a luxurious, 15 minute shower, he got out and dried off, going to the closet to get dressed. He wore a pair of faded black skinny jeans, a slightly too large, black long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black converses. He put in all black jewelry, too- a slightly chunky circular earring that curved around the lobe with a a pentagram hanging from a chain, as well as a black arrow with a dragon curling around it in his industrial. In both his rim and pinna, he put simple black rings, and a normal barbell in his brow. He pulled his long hair into a braid and then went back into his bedroom. Draco was just stirring and Harry smiled, going to the bed and sitting beside his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>(AN</strong>: <strong>examples of the earrings</strong>: <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ce/13/43/ce1343561bb180f63032cddc26d33ad1.jpg">https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ce/13/43/ce1343561bb180f63032cddc26d33ad1.jpg</a> and <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/15/0a/3f/150a3fb5df1f22e47a71f24c6501209e.jpg">https://i.pinimg.com/originals/15/0a/3f/150a3fb5df1f22e47a71f24c6501209e.jpg</a><strong> )</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” he said softly into the blonde’s ear. Draco groaned and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily up at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked startled for a moment, before he seemed to remember what happened the day before and smiled at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, kitten,” he said, his sleep roughened voice sending shivers down Harry’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Dray,” Harry said softly. “It’s almost 8.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks for waking me,” he sat up and stretched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. What do you want for breakfast?” Harry moved off the bed so Draco could get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, I don’t care,” Draco said, standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m going to go make breakfast. I like doing it and I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust that elf,” he said quickly when it looked as if Draco would protest. “Do you have any allergies or anything?” Draco shook his head. “And you remember how to get down to the kitchen?” Draco nodded this time and Harry smiled. “Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled at his mate’s fussing and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s waist. “How about a good morning kiss?” He said with a smirk, before leaning down and kissing Harry softly. He didn’t go very far, just a light brush of the lips, as he had morning breath, but Harry still blushed. “You’re so adorable,” he purred, nuzzling Harry’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not,” Harry muttered, glaring half-heartedly at his mate. His blush defeated the purpose and he just made himself look cuter. Draco just chuckled and shook his head, kissing him once more before going to take a shower. Harry huffed and pouted, before going down to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to make eggs, sausage and pancakes. He started the kettle for tea and a pot of coffee, before getting started on the food. A few minutes after he started, Remus came into the kitchen with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I smelled something good,” he said giving Harry a good morning hug. “You don’t have to make breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like cooking. Plus, I don’t trust Kreacher. I swear he’s trying to figure out a way to poison us without disobeying.” He said with narrowed eyes as he pressed a cup of black coffee into Remus’ hands and made him sit at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right,” Remus said with a grimace, sipping his coffee and groaning at the delicious taste. “I don’t know how you do it, cub, but your coffee always taste’s amazing.” Harry beamed at the compliment and they chatted for a bit. About 45 minutes later, Draco came into the room, looking freshly showered. He wore a pair of jeans, a black button down and black converses. Last night, Harry had been surprised by the sheer amount of muggle clothes Draco had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Remus,” he said with a nod to the wolf, who was savoring a plate of delicious food, kissing Harry’s cheek in thanks as he placed a plate of eggs, sausage, and a tall stack of pancakes in front of the dominant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Draco,” Remus said as he hid a smile at his godson’s blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea or coffee, Dray?” Harry asked, holding a mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee, please,” Draco said before taking a bite of syrup covered pancake. His eyes widened at the flavour and texture. It was like clouds of brilliance! He quickly chewed and swallowed. “Harry, these pancakes are amazing!” Harry smiled wider as he placed the cup of coffee in front of his dominant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it,” he said softly. He finished up the last of the food and placed platters of food, a pitcher of orange juice and another of pumpkin juice in the table in front of them right as Sirius stumbled into the room, hair messy and still in his pyjamas. Harry grinned at his ruffled godfather, before turning around and grabbing another, already mug from the counter. “Here, Pads, coffee with 4 cubes of sugar and a splash of milk,” he said as he pressed the cup into the human’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a grateful sound in the back of his throat before draining the cup and handing in back to Harry, who rolled his eyes good naturedly and refilled it. He handed it back to Sirius, who had sunk into a chair by Remus, and was leaning on his shoulder, slowly waking up. Harry then filled a plate with food and set in in front of his godfather, before getting another plate and putting a small amount of food on it. Draco frowned at the small amount- a tiny spoonful of scrambled eggs, 2 sausages, and one pancake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the Harry, who was sipping at a glass of orange juice. “Is that all you’re going to eat?” he asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at him then his plate and shrugged. “Yeah.” He said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco just blinked at him for a moment then said, “Is that enough to keep you going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked uncomfortable, as Remus and Sirius were looking at him as well. “I don’t eat much,” he said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco furrowed his brow but didn’t say anything else about it. Sirius and Remus exchanged sad looks. They had a feeling they knew what was going on but didn’t want to cause drama this soon in Harry and Draco’s relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Harry was sitting on the floor in his room in front of the coffee table, doing homework. Draco, who had been in the Black library reading, came into the room. “He kitten,” he said, sitting on the loveseat behind Harry, who put down his quill and turned around to look up at Draco. “I received a reply from Blaise. He understands but says that my ‘punishment’ is that I have to introduce him to my mate.” He rolled his eyes good naturedly. “So, what do you say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll meet him,” Harry smiled. “I’d love to meet all your friends, Dray.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco beamed at him and pulled him up onto his lap. “Okay, how about tomorrow at Malfoy Manor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever works for you and he,” Harry said. “Now, if there’s nothing else, could you help me with my potions essay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Draco chuckled. “What are you having trouble with?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. Kisses, JO<br/>WC: 1334</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MATE NUMBER TWO!!! Drama drama drama</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, after lunch, Draco and Harry flooed to Malfoy Manor, where they were greeted by Narcissa, who Draco had written to tell her about the scheduled meeting. She smiled at them happily, wearing her hair in a knot at the base of her neck and flowing black and blue robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, Draco,” she greeted, hugging them both. “Why don’t you wait in the parlour and I’ll send Blaise in there when he arrives. There is tea on it’s way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry said with a smile of his own, holding Draco’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what have I told you about the Mrs. Malfoy stuff? It’s Narcissa,” she scolded in a playful tone. Harry smiled and nodded, before being led by Draco out of the room and down to the parlour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mum is ridiculously nice,” he said to his mate as they settled on a settee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled and pulled him onto his lap. “I know, she is amazing. Everyone else thinks that she’s a distant, cold mother and that I was probably raised by house elves and nannies. But in reality, she is a really good mother and her and father did all the parenting themselves. They went without any help other than when they would leave an elf to watch me once in a while when they had a date night or a gala or ministry event or something to attend. They were there one hundred percent of the time when I was growing up. Father was very busy with running the Malfoy estate and his job on the board of governors and at the Ministry, but he was there for me and Mother as much as he could be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at that, laying his head over his mate’s heart. “That’s nice,” he said a little wistfully. He had always wished for that parental love that Draco talked about. Instead, he got starved, beaten and hurt, mocked, worked to the bone, and locked in a cupboard. He grew up in fear, wishing with all his heart for someone to save him before he realized that he would have to save himself at the age of six. So he’d stopped wishing and had started working hard, started to clean his wounds instead of dreaming of someone coming and doing it for him. He’d stopped crying and whimpering in fear and took the punishments, the pain, the exhaustion, the starvation and the emotional ache with courage, counting down the days before he could leave the Dursleys and never look back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, his Hogwarts letter came and a tiny glimmer of hope had appeared. He’d been too wary to grip it, but when it became a reality, he’d had a way to escape the horrors of his life at the Dursleys for most of the year. Looking forward to the next year had been his new way to hold onto sanity as his punishments became worse. And even though each time he went back to Hogwarts, terrible things awaited him, it was his favorite place in the world because there, he’d had friends. He’d found a family, people that were like him. There, he wasn’t as much of a freak and he was cared for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought. That was all a lie. Or at least most of it. But it doesn’t matter now. Now, he had mates who were made to love him. He had Sirius and Remus, and he was away from the Dursleys forever. He didn’t have to look forward to his next school year so he could be loved, because for once in his life, he had a true family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sensed his submissive’s change in mood, and thought that it was probably because he had brought up some bad feelings with his talk about how amazing his parents were. He felt like an idiot; why would he say all that to someone who grew up without parents? He shook his head and kissed his mate to distract him from his bad mood. Harry smiled into the kiss and turned in the blonde’s lap so he was facing him, before cupping the veela’s jaw and opening his mouth to the seeking tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing Harry knew, he was being snatched off Draco’s lap, a snarl escaping the person who grabbed him. He only had time to gasp before he was enveloped in a soft darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise Zabini stepped out of the floo gracefully, and smiled at Mrs. Malfoy, who was waiting for him. “Good afternoon, Lady Malfoy,” he said, a hint of an accent in his deep voice. He took her slender, pale hand in his left one and bowed over it, pressing his lips gently to the back, as he placed his right hand over his heart, in the typical elven greeting of submissives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Blaise,” Mrs. Malfoy said with a polite smile. “Draco and his mate are waiting in the parlour, I’ll show you in.” She swept out of the room, the dark elf following her. As they approached the open parlour door, his eyes widened as he smelled something that could only be his mate. It was a mixture of the richest dark chocolate he’d ever smelt, a warm, crackling fire, columbian coffee beans, and something extra that was heavenly but he couldn’t place it. He stepped into the parlour and saw a sight that made him snarl. Draco Malfoy sitting on a settee with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blaise’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>mate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his! </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his lap, kissing him. His wings ripped from the back in a spray and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>next to the other dominant and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>submissive. He pulled the small raven haired male off of Draco’s lap, wrapping him in his shadowy wings to protect him from the other dominant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The submissives both let out cries of surprise and Draco leapt on Blaise, his own white and silver wings out and flared threateningly. Blaise let out his fangs and set his submissive down, before turning and throwing the slightly larger veela off him, hovering protectively over his mate- a neko, his sense of smell told him. The other dominant stood up from where he’d landed and launched at him again as Blaise’s mate let out a gasp of horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa watched in terror as the two dominants fought in her parlour. She then let out a distress call for her dominant, letting out her silver wings and rushing to her son’s mate, pulling him behind her before she turned her back on the fight and shielded him with her wings. Harry hissed and fought against her to reach his mate, as if he could do anything against a hostile dominant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius Malfoy heard his wife’s distress call from his study and he let out a snarl, his wings bursting from his back as he apparated to the parlour, where the call originated from. He appeared in the doorway to see his son and another dominant, Blaise Zabini, in fighting in the middle of the room as his submissive and his son’s huddled together, Narcissa using her wings to protect the younger, who was trying to get to his dominant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Typical Gryffindor,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought before he moved in a blink of an eye, going to the submissives and tucking them both safely behind him as he stood, white and green wings flared defensively as he took in what happened. The room was almost destroyed, furniture in shambles, trinkets smashed or knocked over onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” He roared, stopping both the younger dominants in their tracks, and causing the submissives to still instinctively. They looked up with snarls, Draco holding Blaise down by the neck and Blaise’s wings pushing at the blonde’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father,” Draco said. “This bastard tried to kidnap my mate!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LIES!” Blaise growled, baring his fangs. “You were kissing </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>mate!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius furrowed his brows as the two dominants started to fight again and looked over his shoulder at the submissives. Harry was blinking in confusion and Narcissa was wide eyed, having come to the same conclusion as her mate. Lucius gently pulled Harry from Narcissa’s arms and beside him, keeping him slightly behind so he could protect the small neko. “BOYS!” He yelled again, flicking his wand and the two young dominants separated, each hovering above the ground so they couldn’t escape. “Is this your mate?” he said to Blaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MINE!” Blaise snarled through his fangs at the dominant touching the small brunette, who was staring at him in shock, his full neko attributes on show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stilled from trying to get out of the magical binds that held him from protecting his mate, realizing what happened. “Harry, is Blaise your mate too?” He said, voice slightly rough from his feral state. Harry nodded slowly, shifting his green eyes to the blonde and Blaise stilled as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too?” he said, retracting his fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry has more than one mate,” Narcissa said, coming out from behind her dominant. “He has seven, in fact.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven?!” both young creatures said in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell Draco, Harry?” Narcissa said with surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it slipped my mind, with everything that has happened in the last few days. I’m sorry,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s fine, Kitten,” Draco said, relieved his mate hadn’t deliberately kept that bit of information from him. “Can you let us down, father? We won’t fight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Lucius said, releasing them from his magic, causing them to fall in piles on the floor. He then waved his wand and the destroyed room started putting itself back together as Harry rushed to his mates, before hesitating between them, not knowing who to check for injuries first. Narcissa rushed to her son, so Harry went to Blaise, falling to his knees before the boy on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He said softly, conjuring a cloth to dab at the split lip and various small wounds on the handsome boy’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Harry,” Blaise said, pulling out his wand and murmuring a few spells, and the cuts and bruises healed. Harry turned to look over his shoulder at Draco, who was being healed by his mother. The young blonde gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned. He then turned back to Blaise, who was starting to stand. Once he did, he helped Harry up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was a few inches shorter than Draco, probably about 6 feet 2 inches, with large, black wings. They had soft feathers, the color of shadows, though the tips of each feather were a dark purple, barely discernible from the black. They had a span of probably 20 feet, give or take a bit. Blaise’s skin was the color of dark caramel, and he had slightly upturned, indigo purple eyes. His brows were thick and elegantly arched, and he had high cheekbones, and a strong jawline. His hair was very dark brown, almost black, and fell in layers to the collar of his robes, wavy and thick. He was broad shouldered, but a bit slimmer than Draco. He wore black dragon leather trousers and boots, and dark blue robes with open sides. The robes buttoned tightly up the front of the torso, showing off his muscled body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise pulled in his wings and waved his wand at his back, repairing the robes where his wings had ripped through. He then scanned over Harry, his mouth turning up in a smile that showed off dimples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled back with a blush before turning and walking over to Draco, making sure he was okay. “I’m fine, kitten,” Draco said, feeling proud inside that his mate was worried about him. “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, just a little tired,” Harry assured his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, submissive bonding fatigue. You should sit down, Harry, or you could pass out. Your magic is working overtime now, because you’re still forming a bond with Draco and now on top of that, you’re adding a new bond with Blaise,” Narcissa instructed, though Draco had already ushered Harry to the settee, pushing him on it and both his dominants sat on either side of him as soon as she had informed him that he could pass out. Harry just rolled his eyes at the overprotectiveness and leaned against Blaise, who wrapped an arm around him, and closed his eyes. “I’m going to go floo call your godfathers and Blaise’s parents and inform them of this new outcome, if that’s alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just nodded tiredly and Blaise smiled at her in thanks. She and Lucius left the room, leaving the newly found mates alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was asleep before they were out the door. “I’m sorry for attacking you,” Blaise said to Draco, grimacing, when they were alone. “I truly thought that you were forcing yourself on my mate and didn’t think through it logically.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, I would have done the same. Though, I’m kind of offended that you think so low of me as to believe I would force myself on someone,” he said teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t in my right mind, all I saw was another dominant kissing my mate, and I lost it.” Blaise said with an apologetic look. “I know you would never do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Draco said soothingly before he turned more serious. “I’ve been his mate for almost 3 days now, and I’ve discovered some things that I think you, as his other dominant, should know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Blaise said, sensing that it wasn’t good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took a deep breath before telling him what he’d found out about Dumbledore and the youngest Weasleys. Blaise started to growl low in his chest halfway through the story and Harry shifted in his sleep, so he quieted down with some difficulty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it! Those filthy traitors,” he said quietly, shifting Harry so that his head was pillowed on the elf’s leg and his feet were stretched out onto Draco’s lap, who took his shoes off and set them by the settee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m going to talk to him about informing Father. Father would be able to help him press charges, and sue if he wanted to. With his godfather, Sirius Black’s, and your parents' influence, we could actually make the charges stick on Dumbledore. The Weasley traitors will be easy, but Dumbledore will be the hard part,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Blaise said thoughtfully. “We should find out if the others in the Weasley family were in on it and if they will support their children if they weren’t. They might not have much political power or money, but they are a well respected family in the Light community. They have some sway, even if they don’t really use it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Draco agreed. “For Harry’s sake, I hope they weren’t in on it and they don’t support the traitors. I don’t think that he could take much more betrayal. He broke down when he told me, and his godfather’s mate, Remus Lupin, told me he thought that Harry would have a breakdown when it really hit him. I hope the one he had with me was the worst, because it was pretty bad. But I know one thing. We will destroy these people, and make it hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you one hundred percent on that. We will make the ones who hurt him pay greatly,” Blaise agreed with a snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a bit before Draco spoke again. “Harry wants to stay with his godfathers. He said that he only just arrived the day after his birthday, which was the 31 July, and he wants time to spend with them and to live with them. I have instincts that I need to prove to my mate that I can provide a good nest-home, but we’ve decided that if we stay here the last week before summer, it would be enough to satisfy the instincts. I don’t know how it is for dark elves, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have that instinct somewhat, but I’m sure that if I just take him to visit our home once or twice, I’ll be satisfied. My main thing is that I need to prove I can protect him, which I don’t really have to prove right away because that would mean putting him in danger and would be a direct contrast of my instinct.” Blaise said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re fine staying with us at his godfather’s place?” Draco inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. I don’t have a problem with that, as long as there’s enough room for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There definitely is, it’s a pretty large house. Harry has the Heir’s suite, which is the second largest bedroom in the house, smaller only than the master’s suite.” Draco assured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do they live?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s under the Fidelius Charm for their protection,” Draco said. “Only the secret keeper and Lord of the House, Sirius Black, can tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you enjoy the little fight? I thought it was cool.<br/>WC: 2811</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry woke up a few hours ago, and found that he was alone in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, disoriented, and looked around the room for his mates. He felt a bit uncomfortable that he was alone, feeling a strange urge to cry as he found his mates left him while he was sleeping. Just as his eyes were starting to tear up, the bathroom door opened and Draco walked out. Harry shot out of the bed and threw himself at the blonde, wrapping his arms around his neck. Draco reacted instinctively, letting out his wings and picking the small neko up, protectively wrapping his mate with the feathered wings, eyes darting around the room, seeking out the danger. Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and took a shaky breath, burying his nose in the dominant’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, my mate?” he said, voice rough, when he saw there was no one else in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left me alone while I was sleeping, dominant,” Harry whimpered into Draco’s neck, his creature close to the surface. The blonde grimaced when he realized what happened and hugged Harry tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, my little submissive,” Draco whispered in the neko’s ear. “I didn’t think that it would matter if I stepped out to use the loo while you were asleep. Blaise is downstairs, talking to your godfathers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise is here?” Harry said after a moment, lifting his head. “Siri let him come?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Draco said with a nod. “Do you want to go see him?” Harry nodded sleepily, and Draco flicked his wand to remake the bed, walking to the door and downstairs with Harry still in his arms. His submissive dozed off again on his shoulder, still sleepy, so Draco stepped quietly into the sitting room, where Blaise and Sirius were chatting. Remus had disappeared to the library hours before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Draco came into the room Blaise was out of his chair and striding across the room to them. “Is he alright?” He asked, concerned, peering at the lightly sleeping boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine, he just got scared when he woke up while I was in the bathroom,” Draco explained, leading the other dominant to the settee and settling down with the dark elf beside him. Harry stirred at the sound of voices, peaking cutely up from Draco’s neck. When he saw that Blaise was beside them, he smiled sleepily and slipped off Draco’s lap to sit between his mates, leaning into Blaise, who wrapped an arm around the small male with a smile. He dozed off again, and when he was asleep, they spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it normal for him to be this tired?” Blaise asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, his magic is more strained than usual. It’ll take some time for his magic to settle, and until then, he’ll be sleeping a lot, and will get more tired from doing the things he usually does without really using much energy. Like cooking.” Sirius answered, with a fond smile at his godson. “It wasn’t this bad for me, because I only had one mate and I’m human. Since he’s a creature and has so many, his magic is being used more than it would be if he only had one and was a human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dominants nodded their understanding, and the three males chatted quietly about this and that until Harry woke up again, this time rubbing his eyes and sitting up fully. He yawned widely, showing off his fangs, before stretching, ridiculously cat-like, and rubbing his cat ears. “What time is it?” He asked the room in general. Draco cast a tempus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“5:20,” he answered. Harry nodded and blinked his eyes, waking up more. He then stood and padded, barefoot, out of the room, muttering something about dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… should he be cooking?” Draco asked, concerned, as he stood to follow his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be able to stop him,” Remus said, stepping into the room. He was holding a thick book in his hand. “It’s his instincts, they’re telling him to provide food for his mates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Draco said. “Well I’m going to go watch him and make sure that he doesn’t hurt himself, with how tired he is.” Blaise stood and followed the other dominant out of the room, leaving the elder two alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the kitchen, they found Harry laying out chicken breasts. They sat at the table and watched him quietly as he prepared them to be baked, while a knife was magically peeling and dicing potatoes off to the side. He then slid the chicken into the preheated oven and put the kettle on, before he got the cut potatoes and put them in a pot, filled it with water and set them on the stove to boil.The kettle went off, so he poured a couple cups of tea, placing them in front of his mates with a bowl of sugar cubes and some cream. They smiled at him, thanking him with kisses on the cheeks, causing him to blush. He then opened the refrigerator and pulled out some asparagus. He set about making baked asparagus with an alfredo sauce, and put it in the oven too. After he was done with that, he cleaned up, set the table and then sat down, making himself a cup of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you learn to cook?” Blaise inquired, sipping his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tensed slightly, before answering. “My aunt taught me.” He said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” Draco smiled, oblivious to his submissive’s discomfort. “Do you enjoy it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “As long as I’m not forced to,” he added with a scowl at the table. Draco and Blaise looked at each other, wondering what that was about. They both shrugged slightly to tell the other they had no idea what he was talking about, before turning back to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Harry?” Blaise asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Harry looked up, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that you like cooking, as long as you aren’t being forced to.” Draco said with a raised brow. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I just don’t like being forced to do anything,” Harry answered quickly, his uncle’s threats of what would happen to him if he told others what his ‘home’ life was like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who forced you to cook?” Blaise asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one,” Harry said, feeling slightly panicky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why-” Draco started to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just drop it,” Harry said sharply, before standing and going to check the potatoes. They were soft, so he took them off the stove and went to drain the water out, before going about making mashed potatoes. When he was done, he turned them out into a serving bowl and covered them, placing a warming charm to keep them hot and washing the pot that he’d made them in. After he’d washed, dried and put it away, he went to check the chicken and asparagus. The food was finished, so he took it out of the oven and put the chicken on a platter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, can you go tell Pads and Moony that dinner is ready?” He asked. Draco nodded silently and stood, ascending the stairs. Harry then took all the food to the table, putting it in the middle, and filled a pitcher with cold water, pouring it into the glasses at each of the table settings. As he was doing this, he heard footsteps on the stairs and started dishing up the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco, Remus and Sirius joined the other two and they sat down and waited for Harry to finish serving them and to sit. When he did, they each had a baked chicken breast, some mashed potatoes and baked asparagus on their plates. “Thank you for dinner, Harry,” Sirius said, sensing a bit of tension between the new mates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks delicious.” Remus said with a smile, cutting a piece of chicken off and popping it into his mouth, groaning in appreciation. The others tucked in at that and for the next while there were sounds of eating and light chatting. Harry finished first, having the smallest plate, and he waited for the others to finish quietly, resting his cheek on his palm and his elbow on the table. He fell asleep without even realizing it, lulled off by the sounds of the light conversation. It was Draco who realized first, and he chuckled lightly, standing and pulling Harry into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The neko murmured wordlessly and slung an arm around the blonde’s shoulder, letting himself be lifted off the chair. “I’m going to take him upstairs,” he said with a fond smile at his mate. Blaise stood and followed his mates, leaving the others to clean up. They reached the Heir’s suite and Blaise held the door open for Draco to carry Harry through. Draco set Harry on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The neko whined and arched away from the cold bed sheets, and into the warmth at his front- Draco-, making Blaise and Draco chuckle lightly. “Harry, kitten, you need to wake up so you can change. After that, you may go back to sleep.” He said quietly.  Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes, slowly waking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiine,” he said huffily as he was prodded a bit more. He slowly got up and went to his closet, stumbling over his feet and making Blaise catch him once. Harry quickly changed out of his clothes and into a pair of clean boxers and his usual oversized tee that he wears to bed. He then padded out into his bedroom and slipped between the sheets that Draco had warmed up to a more comfortable temperature with a quick spell. Draco and Blaise then went into the closet and changed into pajama pants, joining him in the bed as he drifted off the sleep again. Since it was still early and neither were really tired, they both picked up a book from their trunks to read before slipping into bed on either side of the sleeping submissive. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 1668</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my lovely readers! Jo here.</p><p>Sorry, this isn't an updated chapter, it is just an Author's Note. Sorry! </p><p>I just wanted to post a short little memorial for all who died in the Battle of Hogwarts on 2nd May, 1998. It may not be of interest to others, but to many in the Harry Potter fan community, every time you read about the battle or watch it, and see/read about all the people who died, from the most beloved characters, such as Fred, Remus, and Tonks, to the more villainous ones such as Severus Snape, Bellatrix, Lestrange, and even Voldemort, it's like a punch to the gut. It's like losing someone you love IRL, though perhaps less intense. While we all know J.K. Rowling is not a good person, and I do NOT support her views, you have to admit, she created one of the most beloved fictional worlds. People around the world, from adults to teens to kids, gay or straight, cis or trans or nonbinary, lose themselves in the world of Harry Potter, the magic and wonder. It's an escape from the harsh realities of one's real life, or a refuge to calm and comfort readers in the familiar embrace of Harry and his friends, Hogwarts and the people in it. From the bullies to the heroes to the side characters, everyone is adored, people relate to the characters- though without the magic said characters have. </p><p>I think the reason so many people love to write and read fanfiction is that it gives the power to the fans. It's our way of saying "you may be the author, Rowling, but you're toxic thoughts and viewpoints aren't going to define the characters and the entire fanbase." It's a way of expressing out love for each and every one of the characters, and also expressing out creativity with writing out new plots and adding characters or doing crossovers with other fandoms. </p><p>Sorry for going off on a tangent, though! : ) : ) : ) </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Another thing I wanted to address in this is my update schedule. </p><p>I'd like to apologize for the lack of a schedule. I know it's probably annoying to not know when I'll post or if I even will for several months. I have excuses though, if you're kind enough to hear me out.</p><p>First of all, I have several stories that are currently in progress. I don't have a writing schedule, so sometimes I will do several chapters in a few hours, and other times I'll go for a while without even opening the story. I just write when I have the inspiration, and sometimes I don't have any for a while and I'm sorry about that. But other times my muse is beating me over the head and I get a lot of ideas, and that's good, so I write out pages of a specific story and then don't have any more inspiration for that one. </p><p>Another reason is that I struggle with anxiety sometimes and depression as well. I get really unmotivated even when I do have ideas and I just can't bring myself to write. And then I read the comments, with you all saying such encouraging things or asking me to update and I get so guilty because I feel like I'm failing the people who read my shit, however few they may be. and the guilt doesn't make me feel better so I just feel more depressed and get nothing done. Other times, though, the amazing, encouraging comments help me, and I feel happier and glad that I can give you something that you enjoy, so I am able to suck it up and get out of my rut! So don't stop sending me our feedback and commenting what you liked or don't like! I love hearing from you! Just don't be mean about it. </p><p>Another reason that I haven't been updating a whole lot is that I'm in high school. I have a lot of responsibilities and finals are coming up this month! I'm freaking out about that a bit... :0</p><p>I also have a large family that takes up a lot of time. Our landlord is selling our house, so we have to move but Fall. We're all freaking out about that as well, and my mom is trying to find somewhere to move and we're all trying to get ready for the move. </p><p>So long story short, I'm sorry for my irregular updating and I'll try to do better, but please go easy on me! this is only a hobby and I have a lot of things I have to focus on first before I can sit and write. </p><p>I love and appreciate you all though! It makes me happy that you enjoy my stories! I didn't expect anyone to read, much less enjoy them, when I decided to make the leap and post my first. But then I woke up a few mornings later to several people having commented saying that they actually like it, and I was blown away! I never really considered that anyone would read them, I just thought that I'd post that one on here so that I'd be able to find it easily, honestly. I know that's weird but it's the truth!  </p><p>So thank you all for reading my dumb fics and I love your feedback! </p><p>Peace Out- Jo. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment your thoughts! I love hearing feedback on what you thought</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>